una segunda oportunidad
by in love with darcy
Summary: Darcy tiene un accidente y ante la gravedad de sus heridas solo pide poder ver una vez mas a Elizabeth, luego de quedar inconsciente se despierta en Netherfield en el dia en que conoce a Elizabeth, ante esto crea un plan para hacer que ella se enamore de él otra vez y tal vez evitar caer en los errores del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola todos, soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fan fic y la verdad lo hice por impulso, espero que los que lo lean me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de lo que piensan de él, de antemano pido disculpas si tiene errores, es la primera vez que hago esto._

 _Es una idea que me dio un one shot de Madrigal-in-training, y los personajes no me pertenecen. Aun no sé cómo voy a seguir la historia, así que los que quieran pueden darme ideas, estaría mas que agradecida_

* * *

El señor Fiztwilliam Darcy de Pemberley estaba casado con la ex señorita Elizabeth Bennet desde hacía dos años y era privilegiado ya que tuvo la oportunidad que muy pocos en la sociedad tenían: casarse por amor, y a pesar de que el inicio de la relación no fue muy bueno y se generaron un montón de mal entendidos todo término de una manera alegre para todos.

En el momento de su boda no pensó que pudiera ser más feliz de lo que ya era, pero estaba equivocado, si era posible ser aún más feliz.

Elizabeth le dio la mejor noticia que le pudieran dar. El señor Darcy no cabía de la felicidad. Pronto seria padre ¡No sabía que había hecho para merecer tanta suerte en la vida!

Pero tanta felicidad implicaba más preocupación y responsabilidad para él. Y aunque Elizabeth se le burlaba todo el tiempo llamándolo paranoico, exagerado y sobreprotector; no podía evitar intentar cuidar y consentir todo el tiempo a Elizabeth y más en su estado actual.

por esto que cuando su abogado lo llamo para que atendiera unos negocios urgentes en Londres se sintió tan irritado y casi decide no ir, pero su esposa lo persuadió diciéndole que no era necesario que dejara sus responsabilidades, ella estaba embarazada no enferma.

Por eso planeo por completo su viaje y prácticamente cronometro su tiempo. Su intención era ir lo más pronto a Londres para poder regresar más pronto a Pemberley con Elizabeth. Siempre le había producido aburrimiento viajar a la ciudad, las personas allí eran insípidas y superficiales y su carácter tímido y taciturno no hacían la estancia más llevadera además ahora que estaba casado a este sentimiento se le sumaba lo mucho que llegaba a extrañar a su esposa.

Y es aquí donde inicia esta historia. Con el señor Darcy dirigiéndose hacia Londres.

Era una tarde de lluviosa, el cielo era una combinación de tonos grises con azules oscuros y al parecer el clima en vez de mejorar solo empeoraba; el trayecto se iba a hacer difícil y peligroso, por lo tanto, decidió que pararían en la posada próxima que no debería estar más que a unas dos o tres millas.

Mientras pensaba en esto, escucho muchos gritos cercanos y se asomó por la ventanilla lateral del carruaje para ver que ocurría, pero lo único que logro fue mirar con asombro y miedo como otro carruaje iba rápidamente a estrellarse contra el suyo.

No tuvo tiempo de actuar. Todo ocurrió en segundos. Sintió el impacto tan pronto como vio el carruaje. Su carro dio varias vueltas; todo se nublo en el momento en que su cabeza golpeo contra algo, y solo pudo dar un grito ahogado al sentir que le aplastaban el cuerpo.

Tenía medio cuerpo atrapado por el carruaje y sentía sangre corriendo por su cara. No había nadie para ayudarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth y en su bebe, en como la perjudicaría todo esto, y fue ahí cuando empezó a sentir que se desmayaba que deseo poder ver una vez más a su esposa.

Lo primero que paso al abrir los ojos fue quedar enceguecido por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Cuando por fin sus ojos de adaptaron a la luz se sintió un poco adolorido, pero no mucho y fue consiente de la extraña, pero familiar habitación en la que se encontraba. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y decidió mirar sus piernas y probar si podía moverlas y caminar. Al levantar las cobijas y las sabanas miro que estaban en perfecto estado, como si nada les hubiera pasado. Se levantó para observarse en el espejo que había en la habitación y aunque su rostro reflejaba cansancio no había ninguna evidencia del accidente en su cuerpo.

En esos momentos cuando no sabía que pensar y se sentía tan desubicado y confundido escucho que su ayuda de cámara el señor Fletcher entraba y lo saludaba:

\- Buenos días señor Darcy

Fue ahí cuando su ayuda de cámara se disponía a afeitarlo y a prepararlo para su día, que se detuvo a ver la habitación y se dio cuenta donde estaba.

¡Estaba en Netherfield!

No sabía cómo pero ahí estaba. Nada tenía sentido, ¿porque estaba allí?, el año pasado Bingley se había mudado a Derbyshire y este lugar estaba lejos de donde había ocurrido el accidente, ¿porque su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna prueba de lo que paso?, y ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth?

 _¡Por Dios Elizabeth!_ Pensó

Entonces le pregunto a Fletcher

\- Fletcher podrías decirme ¿dónde está Elizabeth?

El señor Fletcher se quedó viéndolo y su rostro reflejo completa confusión

\- Disculpe Señor, pero no sé quién es la mujer por la que me pregunta, ni su paradero

Darcy se sintió irritado inmediatamente

\- Fletcher te estoy preguntando por mi esposa, la Señora Darcy.

\- ¿Señor está usted bien? ¿quiere que mande por un médico?

\- ¿De que estas hablando Fletcher? Estoy perfectamente bien y aun no contestas mi pregunta

\- Señor Darcy está usted seguro que no quiere que llame a un medico

\- Fletcher estoy bien, porque sigues insistiendo con lo del médico?

\- pues Señor es que usted no está casado.

Eso último fue como un balde de agua fría, si antes se sentía confundido ahora no entendía nada. ¿Era posible que el accidente solo fuera una pesadilla? Y si lo era, aun no entendía como era eso de que no estaba casado, y ¿porque estaba en Netherfield? En medio de su perplejidad decidió hacer unas preguntas más.

\- Fletcher me podrías decir ¿qué fecha es? y ¿qué hago aquí en Netherfield?

Fletcher lo miro con gran preocupación, pero le contesto:

\- Señor Darcy es el 29 de septiembre de 1809. Y está aquí con su amigo el Señor Bingley. Señor sé que me dijo que está bien, pero lo noto muy desorientado creo que sería mejor llamar a un médico para que lo revise

 _¿29 de septiembre de 1809? ¡Esto debe de ser una broma! ¡No puede ser real! Ese fue el día en que conocí a Elizabeth. ¿Es acaso posible que haya retrocedido en el tiempo? Esa sería la única explicación al porque no estoy herido, o porque estoy en Netherfield y porque Fletcher dice que no estoy casado._

Si esto era real era mejor empezar a recuperar la compostura e intentar actuar normal o sino iban a creer que estaba loco (si es que no lo estaba) además necesitaba entender cómo es que todo esto paso.

Si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo, ese día fue cuando conoció a Elizabeth, cuando la ofendió e hizo que ella empezara a tener mal concepto de él, talvez esta era una oportunidad para hacer todo diferente, podía evitar y cambiar muchas cosas, podía hacer que Bingley no dejara a Jane Bennet, podía evitar que Lydia terminara huyendo con Wickham y sobre todo podía hacer que Elizabeth se enamorara otra vez de él sin todos los mal entendidos, el orgullo y el prejuicio que habían estado tan latentes al inicio de su relación.

Pero antes, tenía que tranquilizar a Fletcher, así que le dijo:

\- Fletcher lo siento. No te preocupes. En serio estoy bien. Creo que estaba un poco dormido aun pero ya estoy totalmente despierto.

El señor Fletcher lo miro por unos instantes como para estar seguro. Lo termino de afeitar y en silencio lo ayudo a vestir.

Luego de estar completamente listo Darcy bajo al comedor para tomar su desayuno. Cuando llego a la gran sala solo estaba Bingley en ella. De inmediato lo saludo con su habitual animo alegre

\- Buenos días Darcy, espero que hayas podido descansar bien después del viaje

\- Buenos días Charles, si descanse bien. ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?

\- No, los demás están durmiendo. ¿Estás preparado para la asamblea? Espero que no actúes como un amargado y antes de que digas que no piensas ir, te invite aquí para que te diviertas, por favor hazlo. Además, mira este lugar, es hermoso y por lo que he escuchado las mujeres de la vecindad son hermosas.

Este era el momento de empezar a ejecutar su plan

\- No te preocupes Charles estoy preparado para esta noche y voy a ir contigo, hoy no tengo la intención de actuar como un estúpido y puedes estar seguro que le voy a sacar el mayor provecho de mi estadia aqui. Y con respecto al lugar y a las mujeres sin duda tienes mucha razón.

\- ¿Vaya!, Darcy me alegra mucho verte de buen humor y con tan buena disposición.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo_

 _Quiero agradecer a Madrigal-in-training, por sus concejos y por inspirar esta historia_

 _Espero que les guste este capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios_

* * *

Llego la gran noche y en cuanto entraron al salón todos en la asamblea se quedaron mirándolos. Darcy se sintió muy incómodo, nunca le había gustado ser el foco de atención, además estaba muy nervioso, no todos los días vuelves a conocer a tu esposa e intentas hacer que se enamore de ti. Pero no iba a permitir que la incomodidad y los nervios lo desviaran de su plan y sacaran lo peor de su carácter, entro en el salón con la firme determinación de ser amable con todos y de intentar acercase a Elizabeth.

El busco con la mirada y su estatura le ayudo a encontrarla con facilidad, allí estaba hablando y riendo con la Señorita Lucas. Era tan hermosa, no entendía como había podido pensar antes que no era lo bastante bonita para tentarlo si en cuando la vio estuvo a punto de ir corriendo, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento, la extrañaba tanto.

No podía apartar su mirada de ella, pero tampoco podía acercarse, tenía que esperar a que los presentaran, lo cual no tardo mucho, ya que sir William Lucas les presento a la familia Bennet casi tan pronto como ellos entraron en la sala.

\- Mi estimada señora Bennet déjeme presentarle al señor Bingley, la señorita Bingley, la señora Hurst, el señor Hurst y al señor Darcy, y ellos son parte de la familia Bennet de Longbourn: la señora Bennet, la señorita Jane Bennet, la señorita Elizabeth Bennet y la señorita Mary Bennet.

Cada uno hizo la respectiva reverencia, unos con actitud poco disimulada de menosprecio y desinterés y otros con demasiado interés imposible de ocultar.

Bingley, embelesado con Jane Bennet inmediatamente le pidió su mano para el baile que pronto iba a empezar, y Darcy vio que esta era su oportunidad para hacer lo mismo con Elizabeth

\- ¿Señorita Elizabeth Bennet me concedería el honor de ese baile?

\- si, por supuesto señor

Elizabeth no había logrado evitar notar al señor Darcy, era un hombre bastante guapo, bueno siendo honestos, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, era alto, de ojos azules, con rasgos muy masculinos, pero sin dejar de ser nobles y suaves, tenía algo en su porte que hacía imposible dejar de mirarlo, y el hecho de que la invitara a bailar le produjo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Elizabeth tenía algo muy claro: ella solo se casaría motivada por el más profundo amor. Charlotte siempre le decía que tenía ideales y sueños románticos de los que tendría que despertar algún día, pero Elizabeth nunca sacrificaría su espíritu ni su libertad en un matrimonio sin amor y respeto mutuo.

Ella sabía qué tipo de hombre quería: inteligente, reflexivo, generoso, noble, responsable, leal, cariñoso, que respetara y valorara su opinión, con sentido del humor y que la amara tal cual era ella, sin intentar cambiarla.

Cuando Elizabeth y Darcy llegaron a la pista tomaron su respectiva posición, la música sonó y el baile inicio, al principio ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro, pero de la nada Elizabeth dijo:

\- ¿Señor Darcy siempre es usted tan serio y silencioso?

Darcy sorprendido y divertido por la pregunta le contesto

\- Bueno señorita Elizabeth debo decirle que tiendo a ser introvertido y taciturno, pero por usted hare todo el esfuerzo de mostrarme más abierto y relajado.

Elizabeth sonrió y bajo la mirada, Darcy decidió cambiar el tema para hacerla sentir cómoda

\- ¿Señorita Elizabeth, dígame, que le gusta hacer?

\- Muchas cosas señor. Me gusta caminar por el bosque en las mañanas y admirar la belleza del paisaje, disfruto mucho leer, amo reírme y me entretengo enormemente estudiando el carácter de las personas.

\- ¡Vaya! eso sí que es interesante, Espero señora que no sea usted prejuiciosa y se deje llevar por las primeras impresiones

\- Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta señor, trato de no serlo. Pero ya hablé de mi, es su turno ¿señor Darcy qué le gusta hacer?

\- Me gusta estar el mayor tiempo que puedo con mi hermana Georgiana y mi primo Richard, me gusta pescar y al igual que usted disfruto de pasar tiempo al aire libre y de la lectura, por lo cual tengo la esperanza que pueda usted mostrarme los alrededores ya que he escuchado que son hermosos y hay muy buenos lugares para perderse, además me gustaría discutir con usted acerca de nuestros gustos literarios y poder conocer sus puntos de vista

\- Señor Darcy, yo estaría encantada de mostrarle los hermosos lugares que el condado tiene para ofrecer y sé que disfrutaría mucho el hablar de libros con usted, solo dígame cuándo y podemos hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas que usted propone

Darcy quedo feliz con la respuesta, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan, era posible que no tardasen mucho en comprometerse, ellos eran el uno para el otro, hechos para estar juntos. Así que le pregunto a Elizabeth si no podían empezar a partir de la mañana siguiente.

Elizabeth le contesto:

\- Claro señor Darcy, mañana podemos ir al monte Oakham si le parece

\- Usted es la experta señorita, mi vida está enteramente en sus manos, cualquier deseo o satisfacción suya es una orden para mi.

Elizabeth se sonrojo y permaneció en silencio.

En esos momentos Darcy miro a Bingley bailando con Jane así que decidió que también podía avanzar en ese aspecto.

\- Creo que el señor Bingley también disfrutaría mucho de venir con nosotros, tal vez su hermana podría unírsenos también

Elizabeth también había visto a Jane y a Bingley, y se alegró por su hermana, era más que obvio que el señor Bingley había quedado prendado de ella y ella de él. si salían todos, sería una buena oportunidad de tener una conversación más privada entre sí.

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente con que el señor Bingley se nos una y creo que mi hermana estaría más que dispuesta a venir con nosotros además después de todo no esperaba usted que saliéramos los dos solos a caminar, eso podría comprometer nuestra reputación y ya sabe lo que significaría

Darcy solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario. Si su idea fuera comprometer a Elizabeth no lo haría con una simple salida a caminar; desde el momento en que la volvió a ver se le habían ocurrido infinidad de ideas bastante interesantes, pero no, no podía hacer eso, él era un caballero, además quería ganarse a Elizabeth, que ella se entregara a él porque así lo quería, no porque se viera obligada a hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en esto el baile termino y escolto a Elizabeth de vuelta, pero no sin antes preguntarle si aceptaría con el bailar una segunda vez. Elizabeth acepto y el señor Darcy satisfecho, pensó en corregir sus errores pasados en la vecindad, por lo que pidió el siguiente baile a Charlotte Lucas.

Nunca en su vida Darcy había bailado con tantas mujeres en una misma reunión, luego de bailar con la señorita Lucas, bailo con la señorita Jane Bennet, con la señorita Bingley, con la señora Hurst y por ultimo reclamo su segundo baile con Elizabeth.

Cuando termino el baile se despidió de Elizabeth y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro le dijo que esperaba con ansias verla al día siguiente a lo que Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Se sentía agotado, había sido un largo día, lleno de emociones fuertes, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía por completo la pena. Se fue a su habitación y mientras se preparaba para dormir no podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que ella se enamorara de él y esperaría todo lo que tuviera que esperar, rogaba a la providencia que todo en su plan saliera bien. Y con esto en su mente se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, aquí esta el tercer capítulo, es el punto de vista de la señora Bennet y su conversación con el señor Bennet acerca de la asamblea._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

El señor Thomas Bennet y la señora Francy Bennet llevaban veintitrés años casados, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, nadie podía entender como dos personas tan opuestas terminaron juntas; el señor Bennet era un hombre inteligente, suspicaz, sarcástico y muy introvertido, siempre estaba en su biblioteca la cual consideraba su santuario, mientras tanto, su esposa era sencilla, no era muy inteligente ni reflexiva, al contrario era bastante exagerada, de ánimo voluble y por lo general se dejaba llevar por sus caprichos, hablaba sin pensar y amaba el cotilleo y cuando algo no salía como ella quería empezaba a quejarse de sus nervios, su meta en la vida era ver casadas a sus cinco hijas y estaba dispuesta a utilizar todo tipo de artimañas con tal de atrapar un buen marido para ellas.

Es por esto que al terminar la asamblea de Meryton, la señora Bennet estaba en el cielo. Dos caballeros ricos, guapos y solteros habían bailado dos veces cada uno con sus hijas mayores.

 _¡Diez y cinco mil libras al año! ¡Estamos salvados! -_ Pensó

A partir de ese pensamiento cualquiera pensaría que la señora Bennet era una mujer interesada, pero en realidad amaba a sus hijas y quería lo mejor para ellas, a pesar de que había momentos en que no lo pareciera.

A la señora Bennet le preocupaba que, al morir su esposo, ella y sus hijas quedaran totalmente desamparadas debido al mayorazgo en el que estaba implicada la herencia del señor Bennet, de ahí su obsesión con que ellas se casaran bien.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa la señora Bennet fue corriendo a contarle todos los acontecimientos de la noche a su marido:

-¡Oh!, mi querido señor Bennet –dijo al entrar en la biblioteca-. Ha sido una fantástica noche, el baile fue espléndido. Hubiera sido ideal si hubieses ido. Jane provoco la admiración de todos en la sala, el señor Bingley la encontró bellísima, lo cual era de esperarse, y bailó con ella dos veces, me tiene fascinada, es muy guapo, jovial y de carácter alegre, y sus hermanas son encantadoras. Llevaban los vestidos más elegantes que he visto en mi vida.

La señora Bennet ya iba a empezar a describir con gran detalle los vestidos que llevaban las hermanas de Bingley cuando vio la cara de impaciencia del señor Bennet, segura que iba a protestar y a interrumpir su conversación añadió algo que le interesaría a su marido

\- Y fíjate Querido que Elizabeth no se quedó atrás, estuvo en boca de todo mundo luego de que el señor Darcy bailara con ella. La señora Long y lady Lucas estaban verdes de la envidia, es entendible ya que un hombre de la consecuencia del señor Darcy, es todo un partido, debiste ver lo bien que se veían juntos, era más que obvio que el señor Darcy se interesó en Elizabeth y se por una conversación que tuve con ella durante el regreso aquí, que él va a llamar mañana junto con el señor Bingley, por ella y Jane para salir a caminar, ¡no te parece maravilloso! Pronto tendremos dos hijas casadas, te lo imaginas, vamos celebrar una boda doble en Netherfield, ya puedo imaginar la hermosa y lujosa ceremonia…

Para nadie era un secreto que Elizabeth era la hija favorita del señor Bennet, él admiraba y amaba su astucia, inteligencia e ingenio, por eso centro toda su atención cuando la señora Bennet le dijo que su segunda hija había llamado tanto la atención en el baile y sintió curiosidad por aquel hombre del que su esposa hablaba, así que interrumpió su retahíla y ensoñaciones:

\- ¿El señor Darcy? No recuerdo haber sido presentado con el caballero. ¿Quién es? y ¿Por qué genero tantos comentarios que el hombre bailara con Elizabeth?

\- ¡Oh! Señor Bennet ni te lo imaginas. – dijo la señora Bennet emocionada, las palabras salían de su boca con una rapidez impresionante - El señor Darcy es un amigo del señor Bingley, llego con él de la cuidad. ¡Tiene una renta de diez mil libras al año o probablemente más, una gran hacienda en Derbyshire, una casa en Londres y es nada más y nada menos que el sobrino de un Lord!, es increíblemente guapo, un poco callado e introvertido, de porte orgulloso, pero muy educado y amable, y aunque no es tan alegre y encantador como el señor Bingley, todos de inmediato tuvieron buen concepto de él, además no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lizzy, incluso bailo con ella una segunda vez, con nadie más hizo tal distinción. Ya sabía yo que mis hijas no eran tan hermosas en vano, están destinadas a tener un brillante futuro, y aunque sé que es tu favorita y siempre la defiendes, espero que Elizabeth no espante al señor Darcy con su salvaje personalidad e impertinente lengua. Esa muchacha sí que atormenta mis pobres nervios, a veces me pregunto porque no es más como Jane o como Lydia.

\- Pues si el Señor Darcy se espanta con la personalidad de mi Lizzy, no es digno de ella, es preferible perder diez mil libras al año, a que Elizabeth se vea condenada a un matrimonio con alguien que no es capaz de valorarla, se meceré a un hombre superior a ella, y la verdad dudo que exista tal persona en el mundo - dijo el señor Bennet.

\- ¡Ah no! - dijo la señora Bennet exaltada- ¡muérdete la lengua señor Bennet!, ya verás que haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase, no descansare hasta ver a Jane instalada en Netherfield y a Lizzy como dueña de una elegante casa en la cuidad. Además, Elizabeth debe pensar en sus hermanas y en el bien de la familia, una vez que ella se case con el señor Darcy; Mary, Kitty y mi preciosa Lydia van a tener acceso a los mejores hombres de la sociedad, por no hablar de los carruajes y los hermosos vestidos y cosas nuevas que Lizzy va a tener. Estaremos salvados para cuando tú mueras.

\- ¡Eres terrible señora Bennet! No hace ni tres horas que Lizzy conoció a ese caballero y tú ya los estas casando, ¿siquiera has tenido en cuenta a Lizzy o preguntado la opinión del joven? ¿le has advertido el peligro de suegra que va tener? - dijo el señor Bennet divertido

\- Señor Bennet- respondió a toda prisa la señora Bennet - El tiempo de conocimiento mutuo es lo de menos, tendrán toda una vida para conocerse una vez casados. Y sé que nadie se avergonzaría de estar emparentado conmigo, soy una dama.

El señor Bennet se rio ante lo último que dijo su esposa y solo añadió:

\- Pues si estas tan segura del compromiso de Lizzy, me imagino que el caballero hablo contigo de ella. ¿no es así?

\- Como se te ocurre eso señor Bennet, por supuesto que no, aún es muy pronto, pero no tardara en acercarse a ti en busca de tu consentimiento, ya lo veras, y cuando el feliz acontecimiento llegue, vas a tener que felicitarme porque todo va a ser por obra mía - dijo la señora Bennet satisfecha de si misma

\- Pues querida – dijo el señor Bennet ya deseoso de acabar la conversación - mientras llega el momento, espero que no vayas a hacer alguna locura o intentar comprometer a Lizzy con ese caballero

La señora Bennet ya iba replicar algo, pero el señor Bennet no la dejo, tan pronto termino su comentario salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

 _Quien sabe tal vez Darcy va tener una aliada en su plan o tal vez no._

 _Pronto sabrán de Elizabeth._

 _Gracias a Slyvenclaw por ser la primera en marcar como favorito y por su mensaje._

 _Por favor dejen sus comentarios y propuestas acerca de la historia_

 _Gracias_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, tiene uno que otro fragmento del libro, ojalá los noten._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

Cuando Jane y Elizabeth llegaron del baile y estuvieron solas en su habitación, fueron libres de hablar de los acontecimientos y expresar sus sentimientos.

Jane le dijo a su hermana lo mucho que admiraba al señor Bingley.

\- Es todo lo que un caballero debería ser – dijo – guapo, alegre, encantador, con sentido del humor, sus modales sin afectación y naturalmente amables. Debo decir que me sentí muy adulada cuando me sacó a bailar por segunda vez. No me esperaba semejante cumplido.

\- ¿No te lo esperabas? - dijo Elizabeth- pues yo sí. Era natural que te sacase a bailar por segunda vez. No pudo pasarle inadvertido que eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las demás mujeres que había en el salón. La verdad es que es muy agradable, apruebo que te guste. Te han gustado antes hombres estúpidos.

\- ¡Lizzy!

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Elizabeth conteniendo la risa- sabes que es cierto, tu siempre tienes a todos en buen concepto y nunca piensas mal de nadie.

\- Porque no quiero ser imprudente o prejuiciosa, pero ahora háblame del Señor Darcy, te saco a bailar dos veces y es un hombre muy importante y guapo, así que dime ¿qué piensas de él? ¿te gusta?

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? – Elizabeth trato de no sonrojarse - Jane, ¡lo acabo de conocer! Me pareció agradable, fue un poco silencioso al principio, pero bastante atento y galante conmigo, y lo encuentro muy guapo, es inteligente, educado y puede que tengamos una o dos cosas en común. - Elizabeth sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al hablar de Darcy así que cambio un poco el tema - Como dije en el camino de regreso, pidió que mañana fuéramos a caminar, espero que vayas conmigo, no me puedes decir que no, el señor Bingley va a estar y podrás hablar más con él y conocerlo mejor.

\- Lizzy solo te pregunte si te gusta, no te pongas a la defensiva. – dijo Jane riéndose de su hermana - Y claro que iré contigo, tienes mucha razón, es una buena oportunidad para que tú y yo conozcamos mejor a los caballeros. Nadie sabe lo que el destino quiere, quizá nos pueda sorprender

Después de esto ambas fueron a dormir.

* * *

Elizabeth se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y salió a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

Mientras caminaba en silencio, pensó en Darcy, en el baile, se sentía feliz y satisfecha de lo bien que lo había pasado la noche anterior

Siendo sincera consigo misma cuando el Señor Darcy la invito a bailar se sintió sorprendida, ella era muy consciente de que no era tan hermosa como Jane, su madre siempre había hecho un buen trabajo recordárselo, y aunque no tenía baja autoestima ni tampoco sentía celos o envidia de su hermana, ya se había acostumbrado a estar a la sombra de ella, y es que siempre los hombres de inmediato centraban sus atenciones en Jane, por eso fue halagador y sorprendente que un hombre como el señor Darcy la mirara tanto y pidiera bailar con ella, no una, sino dos veces. Nunca en su vida eso había pasado.

Pero fue más inquietante para ella, el ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando en ese instante

 _El señor Darcy es muy guapo, sus ojos son como para perderse, tiene hombros anchos y fuertes… me pregunto cómo se sentirá estar en sus brazos, su rostro es muy hermoso, debe ser magnifico ser besada por esos labios … ¡esperen un momento!… ¿porque estoy pensando en eso?, apenas conozco al hombre, además solo fueron dos bailes y aunque hoy vayamos a caminar, pero eso no significa que está interesado en mí, tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías y no hacerme ilusiones sin fundamento, eso es propio de una ridícula colegiala y no pienso comportarme como una._

Elizabeth admitía que el señor Darcy le atraía, pero no iba a dejar que una simple atracción confundiera sus emociones, ella tenia sueños románticos, como cualquier mujer, pero no creía en el amor a primera vista, ella tenía la firme convicción de que el amor era algo que se construía poco a poco, además era muy necesario conocer el carácter de la otra persona antes de precipitarse e ilusionarse, para ella, hacer algo así solo garantizaría un corazón roto.

Elizabeth ya estaba entrando en la casa, cuando escucho a sus hermanas menores bajando las escaleras riendo y hablando del baile, ella las siguió hacia al comedor, donde ya estaban su papa, Jane y Mary, desayunando. Ella tomo asiento junto a jane y empezó a desayunar, todo era tranquilo hasta que su madre entro y le dijo:

\- ¡Oh! Lizzy aquí estas, me tenias preocupada, estaba a punto de pedir que fueran a buscarte

\- Buenos días mamá- respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa- no había necesidad de hacerlo, además tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado salir a caminar en las mañanas.

\- Claro que lo sé, como sé que tú no has tenido nunca piedad de mis pobres nervios. ¿por qué no eres más tranquila como Jane? Ahora que el señor Darcy está aquí, tienes que dejar de actuar de esa manera tan salvaje, él no va a querer una esposa que se desaparece en las mañanas para caminar sola, no te das cuenta de lo escandaloso que es que una señorita como tú, salga por el bosque sin compañía, puede pasarte algo, y no me hagas hablar de cómo quedan los vestidos una vez que regresas, todos llenos de barro y manchados por el pasto.

Elizabeth ya estaba acostumbrada a que su madre siempre criticara su manera de ser, ella sabía que su madre la amaba, pero no gustaba de su independiente personalidad, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse enojaba cuando la señora Bennet empezó a hablar de ella y el señor Darcy como si estuvieran juntos.

\- ¡Mama deja de hablar así! – dijo irritada Elizabeth- entre el señor Darcy y yo, no hay nada, apenas nos conocemos, además, lo que quiera o no de su esposa no es de mi interés.

\- ¿Que no es de tu interés? - dijo la señora Bennet exaltada- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El señor Darcy es un hombre muy importante y rico, el demostró su admiración por ti anoche. No voy a permitir que arruines esta oportunidad solo porque quieres actuar de forma voluntariosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de qué oportunidad estás hablando? - ahora sí que Elizabeth estaba muy enojada - ¡cualquiera que te escuchara pensara que el señor Darcy se me propuso! Y el hecho de que me pidiera bailar con él, no significa que me admire, y deja de saltar de la admiración al amor, y del amor al matrimonio. Además, suponiendo que me admire, lo que ve es lo que hay y si no le gusta como soy, pues no voy a hacer nada por cambiarlo.

\- Eres una niña egoísta y terca, no sabes lo que te convine, es que no te das cuenta que, si se casan, el señor Bingley y Jane, y el señor Darcy y tú; tus hermanas menores y yo estaremos salvadas cuando el primo de tu padre venga a sacarnos de esta casa. - dijo la señora Bennet casi llorando

En ese momento el señor Bennet decidió intervenir:

\- Señora Bennet - dijo burlándose- para que mi primo venga a sacarlas de esta casa, tengo que estar muerto, y mírame, a no ser que sea un fantasma, yo diría que estoy más que vivo. - y con un todo más serio añadió - Además creo que anoche ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto y creí que había dejado muy clara mi opinión al respecto, así que no molestes más a Lizzy y dejamos desayunar a todos en paz.

La señora Bennet miro a su esposo y estaba a punto de quejarse, pero al ver la mirada que el señor Bennet le dirigió, prefirió quedarse callada.

Elizabeth miro con agradecimiento a su padre, aunque le causo curiosidad lo que su padre dijo acerca de expresar su opinión sobre el señor Darcy y ella. ¿Qué le habrá dicho su madre al señor Bennet? ¿cuál era la opinión a la que su padre se refería? Tal vez mas tarde le preguntaría. Y aunque le fastidio que su madre estuviera de casamentera, le causo mucha gracia el pensar que la llegada de los caballeros de Netherfield, había alborotado a todo el mundo, incluso parecía que el señor Darcy en poco tiempo estaba logrando poner su mundo patas arriba.

Elizabeth termino rápido de desayunar y fue a prepararse para la venida del señor Darcy.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _¿Creen que tal vez Elizabeth ya está empezando a sentir algo por Darcy, pero no lo quiere admitir?_

 _Me gustaría saber lo que piensan_

 _Envió un saludo para Slyvenclaw, krobellus, luga y GeorginaYoungEllis_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos, hoy subo dos nuevos capítulos**_

 _ **Espero no haberme demorado mucho, estaba tardando un poco en ordenar mis ideas, pero creo que lo logre**_

 _ **Ojala les guste**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia**_

* * *

Darcy se levantó temprano y se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llego al comedor no había nadie allí, así que tomo en tranquilidad su desayuno.

Tenía que hablar con Charles acerca del paseo que iban a tomar con las señoritas Bennet. Estaba tan cansado la noche anterior que no hablo en lo absoluto durante el regreso a Netherfield, además no había querido decirle nada a Bingley en el carruaje porque estaban Caroline y los Hurst.

Darcy no olvidaba como era la manera de ser de la hermana de su amigo mientras que él estuvo soltero, ni tampoco el comportamiento que mostro hacia Elizabeth cuando ellos se conocieron: no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Caroline Bingley hablara mal de Elizabeth y tenía toda la intención de hacérselo saber, tan pronto ella abriera la boca para soltar sus venenosos comentarios, porque estaba seguro que lo haría.

Un rato más tarde apareció Charles para desayunar y saludo a Darcy

-Darcy buenos días.

-Buenos días Charles

-No te parece un bonito día

-Sí, es un excelente día. Hablando de eso necesito pedirte algo

-Claro, Darcy cualquier cosa dime

-Lo que pasa que es que invité a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet a que me mostrara los alrededores, y propuse que tú también vinieras, antes de que digas nada su hermana mayor va a venir con nosotros, y para mí es muy obvio que quedaste prendado de ya ayer

-Darcy eso es magnífico, claro que iré contigo, y más sabiendo que la señorita Bennet va a ir, por nada del mundo perdería esa oportunidad, ella es la creatura más hermosa que he visto, todo un ángel. ¿Pero Darcy dime una cosa tu estas interesado en la señorita Elizabeth? Porque desde que te conozco nunca había visto que mostraras tanta atención a una señorita que no fuera Georgiana.

-Si, Charles, estoy muy interesado en la señorita Elizabeth y puede que te parezca muy impulsivo de mi parte, pero créeme que tengo la plena seguridad de que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí.

-¡Increíble! Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir algo así de ti, ni siquiera sabía que te querías casar. Puedo saber cómo es que estas tan seguro.

-Tengo dones, Charles- bromeo Darcy- digamos que he visto el futuro

-¿Has visto el futuro? - rio Bingley- si no te conociera bien diría que has enloquecido, pero ya que has visto el futuro, dime ¿con quién me voy a casar yo?

-Con la señorita Jane Bennet naturalmente

-¿Naturalmente? - rio un más el señor Bingley- no es que me oponga, la señorita Bennet es una maravillosa creatura, pero de donde sacas eso, apenas tenemos doce horas de conocer a la familia Bennet

-Ya te lo he dicho, he visto el futuro, y así no lo hubiera visto tiene uno que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta que tú y ella son el uno para el otro, son igual de amables, alegres e indulgentes. Además, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse ayer.

-¿En serio lo crees? Dijo Bingley un poco esperanzado

-Si, Charles lo creo- dijo Darcy con seriedad

-No quería decir nada para no parecer muy precitado, pero sentí una conexión especial con ella, que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, solo guardo la esperanza de que ella también la haya sentido y que con el tiempo ella desarrolle sentimientos por mi

-Mira Charles, aunque no puedo asegurar cuales son los sentimientos actuales de ella por ti, si puedo decirte que no renuncies y te dejes persuadir por nadie, lucha por ella, ella es la indicada y nunca dudes de ti mismo, confía en tus cualidades, cualquier mujer sería muy afortunada de tenerte como esposo.

-Muchas gracias Darcy por tu confianza en mí y por tu consejo.

-Para eso son los amigos Bingley. Qué te parece si nos vamos para Longbourn, antes de que se despierten los demás

-Estoy muy de acuerdo, vamos a ver a nuestras señoritas Bennet.

Antes de que los caballeros salieran hacia Longbourn, Darcy tomo uno de los libros que había traído y junto con Charles monto en dirección hacia la pequeña finca.

Cuando están desmontado sus caballos, Bingley noto que Darcy llevaba un libro, lo que le causo curiosidad

-¿Para qué trajiste un libro Darcy?

-Para dárselo al señor Bennet, es un hombre que ama leer y sé que apreciara mucho este libro, es importante crear una buena impresión con mi futuro suegro.

-Porque no pensé en eso también- dijo Charles riéndose

Una vez entraron en la casa, el señor Darcy pidió hablar un momento con el señor Bennet, luego de esperar unos minutos entro en el estudio del padre de Elizabeth y lo vio sentado esperándolo.

-Buenos días señor Bennet siento mucho molestarlo, pero ya que no hemos sido presentados vine a hacerlo, soy el señor Fiztwilliam Darcy de Pemberley, Derbyshire

-Buenos días señor Darcy, no era necesario que viniese a presentarse, ya he escuchado bastante sobre usted y creo que lo conozco lo sufriente

-Bueno señor teniendo en cuenta que hoy voy a salir a dar un paseo con su hija la señorita Elizabeth creí que era conveniente pedir su permiso

-¿Mi permiso?, señor mi permiso no es necesario para un paseo, solo es una salida no es como si tuviera la intención de casarse con Elizabeth

-La tengo señor

-¿Disculpe?

-Señor Bennet sé que puede sonar poco razonable y hasta una locura, teniendo en cuenta que ella me conoce hace menos de un día, pero mis intenciones son honorables y quiero casarme con ella

-¿Esta usted pidiéndome su mano?

-Aun no señor, pero eventualmente lo hare

-Es usted un joven muy seguro señor Darcy

-Señor Bennet, puede que la señorita Elizabeth no me conozca, pero yo se lo suficiente de ella como para saber que ella es la única mujer en el mundo que me llevaría a considerar la idea de casarme

-¿Y piensa usted que ella lo va a aceptar?

-Señor como le digo ella aun no me conoce, pero se que la señorita Elizabeth es una mujer muy inteligente y ella no aceptaría casarse conmigo por mi dinero o mi condición en la sociedad y esa es una de las razones por las que más la respeto, admiro y amo, por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer todo en mis manos para que ella me conozca, me respete y me ame, no pienso presionarla y esperare todo lo que tenga que esperar

-Me impresiona mucho señor Darcy

-Sé que Elizabeth… perdón la señorita Elizabeth es su favorita y que solo dará su mano a un hombre que usted considere digno de ella, pero puedo asegurarle y demostrarle que lo soy

-¿Usted la ama?

-Sí señor, la amo ardientemente

El señor Bennet luego de eso miro de arriba abajo a Darcy y permitió en silencio unos segundos hasta que dijo

-¿Puedo saber cómo es que conoce usted a Lizzy, pero ella no a usted?

-Señor es una larga historia un tanto difícil de explicar e incluso de entender

-Señor Darcy tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar esta historia. Además, debe usted entender que necesito saber cómo es que conoce a mi hija, le recuerdo que usted me está diciendo que tiene la intención de casarse con ella, por lo tanto, tengo que conocer más información del hombre al que la voy a entregar

-Tiene usted toda la razón señor Bennet, pero en serio no sé cómo explicarle porque ni yo entiendo cómo es que paso todo esto

-Bueno señor Darcy tal vez si usted me cuenta su historia, yo le puedo ayudar a entenderla

Dicho esto, Darcy le conto al señor Bennet acerca de cómo se conoció con Elizabeth, sus dos proposiciones, su matrimonio, él bebe, el accidente, su deseo, y como despertó en Netherfield dos años atrás; sintió un poco de alivio al hablarlo, pensó que tal vez el compartirlo con el señor Bennet le ayudaría a tener otro punto de vista que le permitiera comprender.

Luego de contar toda la historia, Darcy añadió

-Señor Bennet espero que pueda creerme y no me tome como un loco, juro que estoy diciendo toda la verdad

El señor Bennet escucho con mucha atención todo lo que dijo Darcy y no dijo una palabra hasta que acabo, después de esto dijo

-Señor Darcy no podria tomarlo por loco, aunque quisiera, podria decir que tiene usted una gran imaginación, pero la descripción que usted ha hecho de mi familia ha sido demasiado exacta como para poder creer que me está mintiendo y la única explicación que tengo para algo tan extraordinario es que su amor por mi hija es tan grande que cuando usted estaba a punto de morir la providencia le dio otra oportunidad para estar con ella, aunque no puedo explicar por qué fue devuelto a este tiempo

-Me alivia mucho que me crea señor Bennet. La única razón que se me ocurre para lo que usted dice es lograr evitar que las cosas salgan de la manera en que salieron e un principio.

-¿Se refiere usted a decir que mi hija Elizabeth no es lo sufriente bonita para tentarlo? - dijo el señor Bennet burlándose

-Señor Bennet siempre me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso, desde que supe que Elizabeth escucho mi comentario no he podido dejar de sentirme mortificado

-Señor Darcy no se preocupe más por eso, Lizzy no tiene la menor conciencia de que eso paso y tiene usted razón, esta es una oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes, no solo para usted sino también para mí, ya que ahora que sé cómo se van a desarrollar las cosas voy a tomar las riendas de mi familia y hacer que mi esposa y mis hijas menores se comporten bien y no comprometan nuestro honor. Le agradezco que haya confiado en mí y me haya contado

-No se preocupe señor Bennet, después de todo éramos y seremos familia

-Así es señor Darcy, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra que exista un hombre que ame tanto a mi hija, puede usted estar seguro que le ayudare a alcanzar el afecto de ella y que cuando llegue el momento con mucha alegría daré mi bendición

-Muchas gracias señor Bennet, puede estar tranquilo, yo siempre voy a cuidar de Elizabeth y hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz.

-Lo sé señor Darcy, creo que ya es hora que usted vaya a buscar a Lizzy, ella debe estar esperándolo para su paseo

-Señor Bennet, le traje un ejemplar de Lord Byron "Bardos ingleses, críticos escoceses", considérelo un regalo de mi parte, espero que lo disfrute

-Señor Darcy….

-Dígame Fiztwilliam por favor- lo interrumpió Darcy

-Está bien, Fiztwilliam, veo que usted estaba muy ansioso por crear en mí una buena impresión – dijo el señor Bennet con una sonrisa- muchas gracias por el libro

-Por supuesto señor, no es para menos teniendo en cuenta que me va a dar la mano de su hija. Ahora no siendo más voy a buscar a Elizabeth

-Buena suerte Fiztwilliam

-Gracias señor

Darcy salió satisfecho del estudio y se dirigió a la sala para buscar a su señorita Bennet


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Elizabeth termino de limpiarse luego de su paseo, se cambió su vestido y bajo a la sala de estar para esperar a que el señor Darcy llegara, la casa se escuchaba tranquila, Kitty y Lydia habían ido a Meryton a comprar unas cintas para sus sombreros.

Al entrar a la sala solo vio a la señora Bennet y a Maria, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver al señor Bingley hablando con Jane en un rincón de la habitación

-¡Señor Bingley! buenos días- dijo con una reverencia

-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth- dijo el señor Bingley también con una reverencia- espero que usted este bien para el paseo de hoy, el señor Darcy está hablando con su padre, pero no creo que vaya a tardar.

 _¿El señor Darcy esta hablando con mi papa? ¿Qué puede tener que hablar con él?_ – pensó Elizabeth

-Oh ya veo, gracias señor Bingley

Elizabeth se sentó cerca de Jane y del señor Bingley a esperar que el señor Darcy volviera, pero pasados unos minutos la señora Bennet le dijo a Elizabeth:

-Ven Lizzy, siéntate junto a mí, dejemos que el señor Bingley y Jane hablen tranquilos.

Elizabeth se sentó junto a mi madre y no dijo nada, hasta que su madre le susurro

-¡No te parece emocionante! ¡El señor Darcy está hablando con tu padre! Él debe de estar pidiendo permiso para cortejarte. Voy a tener pronto dos hijas casadas

-Mamá! Por favor no empieces- dijo Elizabeth también en un susurro- ya habíamos hablado de esto, no sabemos cuáles sean las intenciones del señor Darcy, no asumas cosas que no sabes

-Lizzy, pero está hablando con tu padre en privado, es más que obvio cuáles son sus intenciones- respondió la señora Bennet aun susurrando

-Mamá, pueden estar hablando de negocios

-Lizzy ni tú te crees eso, te lo digo el señor Darcy está interesado en ti y está pidiendo el permiso de tu padre para cortejarte

-No más, mamá, pueden escucharte, por favor

Elizabeth no podía seguir escuchando a la señora Bennet, así que se puso en pie y fue a mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

Luego de pasar una hora empezó a preocuparse, no entendía porque el señor Darcy estaba hablando con su papa tanto tiempo.

 _¿Será que el señor Darcy está pidiendo permiso para cortejarme?, no eso es ridículo, es muy pronto, ni siquiera nos conocemos, porque se están demorando tanto_

Apenas Elizabeth estaba terminado este pensamiento cuando el señor Darcy entro en la habitación, hizo una reverencia y las saludo

-Buenos días señora Bennet, señorita Bennet, señorita Elizabeth

-Buenos día señor Darcy- dijeron las tres al unísono

-Señorita Elizabeth perdone mi tardanza, espero que este dispuesta a salir para nuestro paseo- dijo Darcy ofreciendo su brazo a Elizabeth

-Claro señor Darcy

Elizabeth se puso su sombrero y tomo el brazo del señor Darcy

Darcy se despidió de su madre y de Maria, y guio a Elizabeth hacia la puerta

Jane y el señor Bingley se levantaron y los seguíeron.

Una vez empezaron a caminar, Elizabeth no pudo seguir aguantado la curiosidad por lo que decidió hablar

-Señor Darcy, me dijo el señor Bingley que estaba usted hablando con mi padre

-Si, así es señorita Elizabeth

Darcy sabía que Elizabeth no era muy buena para esperar, por lo que quiso divertirse un poco haciéndola esperar y no decirle todavía nada

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Elizabeth volvió a hablar

-¿Disfruto de su charla con mi padre señor Darcy?

-Si, señorita Elizabeth, su padre es un caballero muy agradable

-Por lo que veo el agradado fue mutuo, ya que se demoraron mucho

-Eso creo también señorita y una vez más me disculpo por hacerla esperar tanto

Después de esto Elizabeth se quedó callada, no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin parecer entrometida, pero en serio quería saber qué era lo que habían hablado, por que decidió ser directa e ir al grano

-¿Señor Darcy le importaría decirme de que hablaron usted y mi padre?

-No, claro que no me importaría señorita Elizabeth

-¿Y bien? - dijo Elizabeth exasperada

-En definitiva, usted no es buena para esperar, ¿cierto? - dijo Darcy riéndose- estaba mirando que tanto tardaría usted en preguntarme acerca del tema

-¿Está usted burlándose de mí? – pregunto Elizabeth levantando una ceja

-Si, señorita, me estoy burlando de usted- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa

-Es usted demasiado cruel conmigo- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

-Y usted demasiado curiosa e impaciente

-Bueno señor, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que esa es mi naturaleza

-Tenga cuidado señorita Elizabeth, la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo el señor Darcy con seriedad, pero el brillo burlón de sus ojos lo desmentía

-Señor Darcy es necesario saciar nuestra curiosidad, además los gatos tienen siete vidas

-Bueno pues siendo así, no veo porque no darle lo que quiere. Mi intención al ir a hablar con su padre fue para presentarme con él, ya que ayer no estuvo en la asamblea y no habíamos sido presentados y pedirle permiso para salir a caminar con usted

-¿Pedirle permiso para salir al paseo de hoy?

-Claro señorita Elizabeth, quiero que su padre sepa que mis intenciones hacia usted son honorables. Él es la cabeza de su familia y usted está bajo su cuidado, yo no puedo pasarme por alto eso

-Es usted todo un caballero señor Darcy- dijo Elizabeth sorprendida

-Gracias señorita Elizabeth, pero solo hice lo que debía hacer.

-¿Señor Darcy puedo preguntarle algo más?

-Claro señorita Elizabeth

-¿Porque se demoraron tanto?, la presentación y el permiso no debería haber tardado más que unos minutos

-Vera señorita Elizabeth, escuché que su padre es un gran lector por lo que le traje un libro como regalo y nos demorando un poco hablando de él y de otros ejemplares

Darcy mintió un poco. No quería decirle aun la verdad a Elizabeth, él no sabía cómo ella o tomaría, o si le creería, además no quería asustarla o presionarla, y aunque no podía esperar a estar de nuevo casado con ella, quería que las cosas se fueran dando a medida que los sentimientos de Elizabeth por él se fueran desarrollando.

-¿Le trajo usted un libro a mi padre? Que considerado de su parte. ¿Qué libro es?

-"Bardos ingleses, críticos escoceses" de Lord Byron

-Oh señor Darcy. he escuchado que es una excelente historia, está recién publicada

-Así es señorita Elizabeth, fue una de mis últimas adquisiciones, lo compre al estar en la cuidad

-Tenga la seguridad señor Darcy de que mi padre lo apreciara mucho. Espero que pueda usted conseguir uno nuevo

-No se preocupe por eso señorita, puedo conseguir uno de nuevo sin el mayor de los problemas, siempre estoy comprando libros, la biblioteca de mi familia lo exige

-Entonces señor Darcy su biblioteca debe estar bien dotada y ser grande.

-Tiene que ser buena, es obra de muchas generaciones. La biblioteca de Pemberley es muy grande, la de mi casa en Londres es un poco más pequeña.

-¿Pemberley es su finca en Derbyshire?

-Así es señorita Elizabeth

-Nunca he estado en Derbyshire, ¿es tan hermosa como dicen?

-Si, lo es, aunque hay ciertas cosas muy especiales y hermosas que no se encuentran allí ni en ningún otro lugar, solo aquí en Hertfordshire- dijo e señor Darcy mirando fijamente a Elizabeth

Elizabeth se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar el comentario del señor Darcy, y sintió que quedaba atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada, por eso no noto un tronco que estaba atravesado al voltear en el camino, tropezó con él y se hubiera caído si no fuera porque el señor Darcy con rapidez la tomo en sus brazos

Se quedaron unos minutos así, solo mirándose. El señor Darcy no podía dejar de pensar en besarla, extrañaba mucho poder hacerlo, no pudo resistir la tentación y se fue inclinado poco a poco hacia ella, Elizabeth lo noto y aunque no conocía a este hombre, no podía negar que le hacia sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, ella quería que la besara, por eso mientras él se acercaba ella fue cerrando los ojos.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro y Darcy la hubiera besado sino hubiera sido porque escucharon un ruido en unos arbustos que les hizo separarse exaltados, de inmediato vieron que de los arbustos salió un pequeño y tierno conejito.

Darcy renegó por lo bajo, había estado tan cerca, el momento ya se había esfumado y no tenía otra opción que disculparse por su intento.

-Discúlpeme señorita Elizabeth- mascullo Darcy

-No se preocupe señor, gracias por evitar que me cayera- dijo Elizabeth, aparentando ignorar lo que estuvo punto de pasar

-De nada señorita, ha sido todo un placer estar a su servicio

En ese momento, llegaron junto a ellos Jane y el señor Bingley y todos se unieron en una sola conversación a su regreso a Longbourn

* * *

 _ **¿que les parecio?**_

 _ **por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho poder saber lo que piensan, ellos me motivan para continuar escribiendo**_

 ** _les envio un abrazo y que tengan un lindo dia_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_hola a todos_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior, algunos fueron muy graciosos y me hicieron reir muchisimo_**

 ** _este capitulo es interesante y tiene nuevos personajes_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

* * *

Al día siguiente del paseo entre los caballeros de Netherfield y las hermanas Bennet, llego el rumor a la vecindad, de que el hijo mayor de sir William Lucas, el señor Jhon Lucas, vendría con unos amigos de la ciudad para el baile que darían en la casa de los Lucas y aunque nadie sabía con exactitud quienes eran los caballeros que vendrían, todas las familias están a la expectativa.

Como era de esperarse la señora Bennet no cabía de la emoción, sentía que la suerte por fin le había sonreído, primero los caballeros de Netherfield que estaban interesados en sus hijas mayores y luego llegan más caballeros que podrían casarse con sus hijas menores. Ella ya estaba decidida a que estos hombres se casarían con algunas de sus hijas. Estaba segura que Lydia llamaría la atención con su alegría, al igual que Kitty con su encanto, la única que le preocupaba era Maria su hija de en medio, ella era muy simple, no tenía la belleza que sus otras hijas tenían, siempre estaba leyendo sermones o tocando el piano, y sus maneras eran muy severas, ella no quería ver a Maria como una solterona, por eso decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía que hacer algo para que Maria lograra atraer a algún caballero.

Cuando llego el día del baile de los Lucas, la casa de los Bennet era un manicomio. Risas y gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, la señora Bennet estaba frenética, todas sus hijas debían estar perfectas esta noche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Lucas, aun no estaban todos los invitados, faltaban los caballeros de Netherfield y los desconocidos y nuevos visitantes.

La señora Bennet fue a hablar con su amiga Lady Lucas para informarse de los últimos.

-Mi querida Lady Lucas ¿cómo está usted esta noche?

-Muy bien señora Bennet

-¿Sabe algo de los amigos de su hijo?

-Ya llegaron, están descansando un poco del viaje, pero dentro de poco bajaran

-¡Oh! que emocionante. ¿Cuantos caballeros llegaron? ¿Quiénes son?

-Son tres caballeros, todos solteros, el señor Oliver Tyler, su hermano el señor Adam Tyler y su primo el conde de Durham, Lord Andrew Cromwell.

-¿Un conde?

-Sí, estamos muy honrados de que este bajo nuestro techo, aunque no hable mucho con él, es un joven amable y muy agradable, uno pensaría que por ser un conde seria estirado, arrogante u orgulloso, pero no, sus modales son intachables, es muy guapo, con un porte muy atractivo y aristocrático, por lo que se tiene una renta de quince mil libras al año. Sus primos también son muy buenos jóvenes, muy agradables, guapos sí, pero no al nivel del conde, el señor Oliver Tyler es el heredero de una finca en Nottinghamshire, tiene una renta de ocho mil libras al año y su hermano tiene una parroquia en el condado, tiene una renta de cuatro mil libras al año.

La señora Bennet no hacía más que bendecir su suerte. Quince mil, ocho mil y cuatro mil libras al año. Sabía que estos hombres estaban destinados para sus hijas, todos en el condado sabían que las hermanas Bennet eran las más hermosas y aunque jane y Elizabeth eran las más bonitas, sus hijas menores no se quedaban atrás, incluso Maria con un poco de ayuda lograría ser considerada bonita.

Pasados unos minutos los visitantes bajaron.

La señora Bennet se dio cuenta que Lady Lucas tenía mucha razón, los tres caballeros eran muy guapos, el conde era un hombre alto, con un porte muy distinguido y atlético, rubio, de ojos verdes, era el tipo de hombre por el que las mujeres suspiraban; sus primos los hermanos Tyler eran muy parecidos entre sí: altos, de cabello castaño, con complexión media y rasgos nobles, su diferencia física radicaba en el color de los ojos, los del mayor eran cafés y los del menor azules.

Rápidamente la señora Bennet llamo a todas sus hijas para que Lady Lucas hiciera las presentaciones con los nuevos caballeros.

-Señor Tyler, señor Adam Tyler, Lord Cromwell, por favor permite presentarle a las mujeres de la familia Bennet: la señorita Jane Bennet, la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, la señorita Maria Bennet, la señorita Katherine Bennet, la señorita Lydia Bennet y su madre la señora Bennet.

Cada uno hizo su respectiva reverencia, las señoritas Bennet se fueron cada una a lo suyo y la señora Bennet se quedó con Lady Lucas y Lord Cromwell, el cual le dijo:

-Señora Bennet es un placer conocerla, veo que tiene unas hijas muy hermosas, ya me había dicho Jhon que ellas eran las bellezas del condado, pero al parecer no les hizo suficiente justicia, aunque bueno con una madre tan hermosa como lo es usted, era de esperarse que sus hijas salieran igual.

-Muchas gracias mi Lord- dijo la señora Bennet sonrojándose y riéndose como una adolescente – me halaga, es usted un joven de lo más encantador. Es verdad que en un tiempo fue bastante bonita, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas crecidas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

-Nada de eso señora Bennet, a usted e tiempo no la ha tratado mal, cualquiera podria pensar que sus hijas son sus hermanas menores, pero ya que insiste en dejar de pensar en su propia belleza, me voy a concentrar en las de sus hijas.

Lord Cromwell era un buen hombre, amable y abierto con todos, sin importar su condición o posición en la sociedad, no era pretencioso o altivo, pero tenía plena conciencia de sus atributos físicos, su posición y su fortuna; lo cual aprovechaba para coquetear con cada mujer que veía, y aunque nunca se había comportado de manera poco caballerosa o irrespetuosa con ninguna mujer, más de una señorita si había terminado con esperanzas e ilusiones frustradas e incluso existió uno que otro corazón roto.

Se podria decir que el conde coqueteaba de forma inocente, pero en realidad era mal intencionado, a él le gustaba divertirse viendo como las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies y aunque sabía que lo que hacía era un tanto cruel, lo seguía haciendo, porque pensaba que las mujeres al ser educadas para intentar agradar al sexo masculino a toda costa se volvían insensatas y sin opiniones propias y aunque el creía que aun no existía una mujer lo suficiente inteligente como para hacerle frente, siempre coqueteaba deliberadamente con toda mujer que conocía con la esperanza de encontrar una mujer diferente.

Por eso fue que tan pronto conoció a las Bennet, su personalidad alegre y coqueta empezaron a operar, luego de adular a la señora Bennet miro con detenimiento a las señoritas Bennet una por una, todas eran muy bonitas sí, pero las dos mayores eran hermosas, la mayor era una belleza clásica pero la segunda era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba: morena y de ojos vivaces.

Estaba decido a ganar las atenciones de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, se acercó con cuidado a donde ella estaba teniendo una animada conversación con Charlotte Lucas y puesto que aún no habían empezado a bailar, pidió el primer set

-Señorita Elizabeth, perdone usted mi interrupción, pero le gustaría concederme la primera pieza cuando inicie el baile

-Mi lord, sería un placer, pero me temo que ya tengo comprometido ese baile con otro caballero

-¡Oh! Entiendo, entonces ¿qué le parece el segundo?

-Ese lo tengo libre, así que acepto

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo el conde y hizo una reverencia

Tan pronto como se alejó de Elizabeth, vio nada más y nada menos que a Darcy entrar junto con los Bingley y los Hurst, el conde conocía a Charles Bingley y a Darcy de Cambridge, juntos habían estado en algunas clases y aunque no eran muy amigos, se llevaban bien entre sí, estaba sorprendido de ver a Darcy en Hertfordshire, Fiztwilliam Darcy era muy famoso por su apatía y desinterés a todo tipo de evento social. Se acercó a saludarlos.

-Señor Hurst, Señora Hurst- dijo con una reverencia- Señorita Bingley que placer verla aqui, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez

-¡Oh! ¡Lord Cromwell! Que sorpresa- dijo Caroline Bingley batiendo sus pestañas- sí que es una delicia verlo después de que ha pasado la temporada social en Londres, déjeme decirle que Hertfordshire no me parece tan glamoroso como lo es lo cuidad, no sabe lo mucho que extraño Londres y su gente educada.- dijo caroline mirando con desdén a las personas a su alrededor

-Señorita Bingley puede que este lugar no sea tan glamuroso como Londres, pero tiene su encanto, ¿no lo cree?- dijo el conde con una sonrisa y aparentando no notar la arrogancia de Caroline

-Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto mi lord-

Para el conde, Caroline Bingley era el vivo retrato de las mujeres de la sociedad, señoritas a las que solo les preocupaba el dinero y la posición social y que siempre estaban buscando la aprobación y atención de hombres influyentes, utilizando cualquier cosa e incluso olvidando su propia opinión creyendo que así los hombres se interesarían en ellas.

El conde se despidió de Caroline Bingley con una reverencia y se acercó a los caballeros que restaban del grupo

-¡Darcy! ¡Bingley! - dijo saludando a los caballeros- que sorpresa, no esperaba verlos en Hertfordshire

.Lord Cromwell que maravilla- dijo Charles Bingley

-¿Lord Cromwell? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - pregunto Darcy asombrado

-¡Vaya! Darcy parece que no te ves muy feliz de verme

-No.… si… lo que pasa es que no esperaba verlo aquí

-Bueno pues la sorpresa es mutua- dijo el conde riéndose

-¿Qué hace en Hertfordshire lord Cromwell? - pregunto extrañado Darcy

-Estoy aquí con mis primos los Tyler, no teníamos planificado venir, todo se dio de ultimo momento, como cosas del destino. En un principio planeábamos ir a Bath a visitar a nuestra tía Lady Alanís, pero se presentó una complicación de último momento y tuvimos que cancelar, mi primo Adam es muy amigo de Jhon Lucas, él nos invitó a venir y como no había nada mejor que hacer en la cuidad aceptamos. Estoy satisfecho de haberlo hecho, no llevo ni tres horas aquí y ya he disfrutado mucho de mi estadía, las mujeres aquí son hermosas, principalmente las dos mayores señoritas Bennet

-¡las dos mayores señoritas Bennet! - dijeron al unísono Bingley y Darcy

Ambos conocían muy bien la reputación del conde con las mujeres.

-Sí, es imposible que no lo hayan notado, o bueno que Bingley no lo haya notado, porque sé que Darcy le rehúye a cualquier señorita casadera

-Si, por supuesto que lo habíamos notado- dijo Bingley un poco tenso

-Debo decir que la señorita Bennet es toda una belleza clásica, muy hermosa- Bingley palideció – pero como ya saben las rubias no me atraen mucho- Bingley dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio que solo Darcy percibió- por otra parte, su hermana la señorita Elizabeth también es muy hermosa, las mujeres de cabello oscuro siempre me han llamado mucho la atención, es como si les diera un aire de misterio y aunque algunos en la cuidad la podrían considerar aceptable, yo la encuentro intrigante, no he tenido el placer de hablar mucho con ella, pero por lo que he visto tiene una mirada fascinante.

Bingley miro a Darcy con disimulo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El conde fue llamado por uno de sus primos y se fue.

Darcy no sabía que sentir: si confusión por la presencia de Lord Cromwell en Hertfordshire o celos por como miraba y hablaba de Elizabeth. Su Elizabeth.

* * *

 ** _entonces...aqui estan los nuevos personajes, hasta yo estoy emocionada con ellos_**

 ** _¿que les parecio?_**

 ** _¿que piensan de Lord Cromwell?_**

 ** _pronto estare subiendo otro capitulo_**

 ** _un saludo y un gran abrazo_**

 ** _gracias por leer_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola a todos, han sido dos semanas muy largas para mi y no había publicado nada porque mi computador ha estado loco y la verdad me falta inspiración.**_

 _ **tengo pensado dar un poco de claridad en los próximos capítulos respecto a la aparición de Lord Cromwell y sus primos, porque se que quedaron como Whaaaaat? con la ultima actualización, Ademas van a poder ver que es lo que va a pasar con las hermanas Bennet menores.**_

 _ **espero que les guste este capitulo y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me rei mucho con los reviews, son muy graciosos, muchas gracias por motivarme y perdón por no haber actualizado antes**_

* * *

Cuando los músicos empezaron a tomar su lugar, Darcy acerco a Elizabeth y la saludo

-Buenas noches señorita Elizabeth

-Buenas noches señor Darcy

-Déjeme decirle que está usted muy hermosa esta noche.

-Muchas gracias señor

-Bueno creo que ya va a empezar el primer baile, ¿me permite? - dijo Darcy ofreciendo su brazo a Elizabeth

Juntos tomaron su posición y Darcy dijo

-Debo agradecerle de nuevo por mostrarme los hermosos alrededores

-No tiene nada que agradecer señor Darcy, fue todo un placer

-Si, por supuesto que tengo que agradecer, disfrute el paseo y a excepción de ciertas apariciones, todo fue perfecto

-Me alegro mucho, espero que también disfrutara de la diversidad de animales silvestres de la región- dijo elizabeth un poco burlona, sabiendo que el se refería a lo cerca que habían estado de besarse, había quedado un poco decepcionada al principio, pero tras haber reflexionado acerca de eso, había llegado a la conclusion de que era lo mejor, ella sabia que quería casarse por amor, uno que fuera puro y verdadero, y no iba a permitir que una atracción física nublara su sentido y su razón, y aunque sabia que la mayoría de las veces todo iniciaba de esa manera, no quería apresurarse y cometer un error y comprometer el honor de su familia y su futura felicidad, tenia que saber primero que clase de hombre era el señor Darcy.

-Son muy interesantes pero muy inoportunos desde mi punto de vista.- dijo el Señor Darcy

-Pues entonces espero que su perspectiva de la fauna de Hertfordshire mejore

-Yo también lo espero señorita, por eso tengo una propuesta que hacerle, mañana voy a hablar con su padre y me gustaría aprovechar mi visita para salir a caminar de nuevo juntos, ¿que opina?

-No tengo ningún compromiso y me encantaría caminar de nuevo con usted, aunque me sorprende que vaya usted a hablar con mi padre

-Señorita Elizabeth como le dije antes su padre es un buen hombre y creo que hemos llegado a crear una buena amistad a pesar del poco tiempo de conocimiento que tenemos entre sí.

-Me alegra mucho señor Darcy

-Qué bueno que lo apruebe, además creo que mi amistad con su padre servirá también para que podamos estar en compañía del otro una mayor cantidad de tiempo y que usted me conozca mejor

-Toda oportunidad para tener un mejor conocimiento entre nosotros, es bienvenida por mi parte señor Darcy

Después de esto hablaron de acerca de sus gustos literarios y cuando finalizo la pieza el señor Darcy llevo a Elizabeth donde estaba Charlotte Lucas, hizo una reverencia y se fue a hablar con Bingley

Luego que Darcy se alejo Charlotte dijo

-Lizzy parece que últimamente estas en el foco de atención de los hombres

-Por supuesto que no Charlotte

-Por favor Lizzy el señor Darcy es de lo más atento contigo y no olvidemos que lord Cromwell te invito a bailar y desde entonces no te ha quitado la mirada de encima

-¿De que estas hablando Charlotte?

-Si te giras hacia la puerta de la sala, vas a poder ver al conde con la mirada fija en ti

Elizabeth se giró con disimulo y vio al conde mirándola, él se dio cuenta y hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza que Elizabeth devolvió

-¿Ahora sigues diciendo que no? – dijo Charlotte

-Está bien, tienes un punto a tu favor, pero no creo que sea para tanto

-¿Tienes algún favorito?

-No crees que es muy pronto para determinar eso

-Oh, por favor Lizzy, tú ya has tratado lo suficiente con el señor Darcy

-Sí, pero con el conde no

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero dime ¿quien te parece más guapo?

-Ambos son muy apuestos

-Lizzy deja de estar evitando el tema y dando vueltas, dime ¿alguno te llama mas la atención?

-Bueno…- dijo Elizabeth pensando con detenimiento en cada caballero- la verdad cada uno es muy guapo a su manera, el señor Darcy es mas alto que el conde y su porte es muy agradable por otro lado el conde se ve muy atlético, aunque tiene un aire un poco coqueto,- riéndose - tu misma escuchaste como le hablo a mi madre. No es que desmerite a mi madre pero… tu entiendes.

-lo entiendo perfectamente y es muy cierto, esta tarde cuando llego también halago mucho a mi madre. Pero ser coqueto no es malo, el hombre es galante con las mujeres, lo cual nunca está de mas

Justo cuando Elizabeth iba decirle algo a Charlotte, lord Cromwell llego para reclamar su mano para el baile, Elizabeth se despidió de su amiga y se fue el a la pista de baile.

-Señorita Elizabeth, debo decirle que me sorprendió mucho ver que su primer baile estaba comprometido por el señor Darcy

-¿Porque? ¿Usted conoce al señor Darcy?

-Si, lo conozco, estuvimos en Cambridge, por eso mismo me asombre, porque se cómo es Darcy, el siempre evita cualquier evento social, incluso detesta bailar y con las señoritas es bastante cortante.

-Pues el señor Darcy que hasta hoy he conocido es muy sociable con todos, un tanto serio sí, pero todos en la vecindad tienen una buena opinión de él, en cuanto al baile, el señor Darcy ha bailado con varias mujeres en otras ocasiones y lo hace muy bien, en mi opinión es muy atento y galante, así que no sabría que decir sobre su argumento

-Creo que la única explicación que puedo encontrar a ese comportamiento tan anormal en el señor Darcy es el haber encontrado mujeres lo suficiente bonitas para tentarlo a bailar, tiene un muy buen gusto y la verdad no puedo juzgarlo.

-Solo puedo decir que los hombres son más propensos a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos físicos y pueden dejar de ser razonables cuando su naturaleza y sus emociones se ven involucradas, aunque no conozco bastante al señor Darcy como para saber a ciencia cierta si esto se le aplica o no.

-Señorita supongo que si usted da su opinión con tanta seguridad es porque sabe mucho acerca del género masculino

-No puedo decir que soy experta, pero se lo suficiente, mi lord

-Y puedo preguntar ¿de donde viene su conocimiento?- dijo el conde divertido y un tanto intrigado

-De la observación

-¿Analiza usted a las personas?

-Si, trato de esbozar el carácter de las personas que llego a conocer y he logrado ver que los hombres son más dominados por su instinto que las mujeres, y con esto no defiendo a mi género, por porque nosotras también estamos llenas de defectos

-Eso es muy cierto señorita Elizabeth, yo pienso que las mujeres tienden a ser muy manejables y fácilmente manipulables al estar enamoradas

-En eso difiero mi lord, creo que una mujer es más difícil de manejar cuando está realmente enamorada y aunque su amor la haga ciega en ciertas ocasiones también la hace más fuerte y dispuesta a pelear contra quien se le quiera levantar, se han visto claros ejemplos en la historia que cuando una mujer está enamorada es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y ni hablar de cuando siente celos, eso hace hasta a la más tranquila, un verdadero peligro

-Siempre es tan decidida en dar sus opiniones

-Si, mi Lord

-¡Eso es sorprendente!, ¿espera usted casarse algún día?

-Por supuesto, mi Lord pero no entiendo cómo interfieren mis deseos de casarme con expresar mis opiniones

-Bueno, porque la mayoría de hombres esperan casarse con una mujer que no piense y sea noble y dócil

-Mi lord, un hombre que no sea capaz de valorar la opinión de su mujer, de amarla, respetarla y verla como su igual no es digno de tal mujer, además la nobleza y la docilidad en el temperamento de una mujer no tienen nada que ver con el expresar abiertamente sus pensamientos

\- Es usted una persona muy interesante señorita elizabeth, pero creo que su opinión es idealista, no puede aplicarse a la realidad

\- ¿A no? y ¿porque?

\- Porque la realidad es que a las personas solo les importa aparentar y para la mayoría el deber y la conveniencia son mas fuertes que el corazón. Ademas señorita Elizabeth usted sabe que una mujer solo puede decidir sobre su vida cuando tiene fortuna y si no la tiene debe casarse para poder tener seguridad y estabilidad, ademas el deber que tiene para con su familia, es tratar de ayudarlos y evitar ser una carga

-Mi Lord, aunque eso es cierto, no veo porque no se puede tener ambas cosas: un buen matrimonio basado en el amor y el respecto, y con respecto al deber, creo que aunque es muy importante sentirlo hacia la familia, es más importante sentirlo y aplicarlo en uno mismo, nuestro deber es hacer lo que es realmente correcto para nosotros, en mi caso mi deber es mi felicidad y sé que mi familia por encima de cualquier cosa quiere lo mismo para mi.

-Puede que por el momento usted lo vea así, pero cuando un hombre respetable le ofrezca un hogar seguro, cómodo y estable, es muy poco probable que usted se niegue, y aunque lo haga su familia la va a presionar para que lo acepte

-Si el hombre que me propone matrimonio no me respeta y me ama o si yo no lo correspondo, nada me va a persuadir a aceptarlo, por más comodidad y seguridad que me ofrezca.

-¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿no van a intentar ellos convencerla?

Elizabeth no pudo contestar debido a que el baile finalizó y luego el conde fue abordado por sus primos, pero si pensó en la pregunta, ella sabía que si algo así llegara a pasar su madre enloquecería, empezaría a regañarla, a quejarse, a lanzar amenazas e intentaría utilizar a todos lo que estuvieran a su alrededor para que la convenciera, pero también sabía que su madre se preocupaba por el bienestar de ellos y aunque se equivocara, sus intenciones eran buenas, además estaba su padre, él no la empujaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, él confiaba en su juicio.


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola a todos, espero que estén bien.**_

 _ **La idea para este nuevo capitulo se me ocurrió ayer en la noche, así que aquí esta una actualización.**_

 _ **Aunque esta historia es principalmente de Darcy y Elizabeth, quiero también abordar al resto de personajes, por eso el capitulo va a hablar sobre Maria. Siempre me ha parecido que ella es un personaje muy poco explotado, menospreciado e incluso ignorado, por eso quiero darle un papel, voy a intentar darle una personalidad parecida a la del libro, pero no igual, así que esperar a ver como me va.**_

* * *

Maria no estaba emocionada por asistir a la fiesta que daban los Lucas, su madre había insistido demasiado en que se arreglara y en que cambiará su habitual actitud, y eso le irritó mucho, se sentía exasperada con su madre, ¿porque no podía simplemente aceptarla como era?, ella no era como sus hermanas y odiaba que la comparan siempre con alguna de ellas.

Maria sabia que no era bella como Jane, ni alegre e ingeniosa como Lizzy, ni animada y extrovertida como Kitty y Lydia, ella era Maria, la chica a la que le gustaba leer y tocar el piano, la chica que al ser la menos atractiva de cinco hijas tuvo que compensar su falta de belleza con algo de racionalidad y no tenia ningún problema con eso, a ella le gustaba como era y se aceptaba, pero a veces deseaba que los demás también lo hicieran.

Maria Bennet tenía diecinueve años,estaba en plena edad casadera, pero en realidad ella no pensaba en el amor o en el matrimonio, hasta que llegó la noticia de nuevos caballeros en la comunidad y no es que tuviera la esperanza de que alguno de los hombres se fijara en ella, sino que su madre se puso neurótica y buscaba tirarla en los brazos del primero que pasara, lo cual era horrible, ya que su madre era especialista en avergonzar a sus hijas de la manera más ridícula posible.

Por eso esa noche intentó evitar a su madre, apenas fue presentada con los nuevos caballeros, ella fue a un rincón donde nadie la notara, no es que fuera algo difícil de conseguir, su presencia por lo general pasaba muy desapercibida y ella amaba eso, la falta de atención sobre su persona le permitía ver casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin interrupciones, además la soledad le ayudaba a reflexionar sobre las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Mientras que estaba en su solitario rincón, observó a los nuevos caballeros, vio que el conde acababa de dejar a Elizabeth y se iba a hablar con sus primos por unos instantes, para luego bailar con la señorita Bingley.

Un rato después, puso su mirada en uno de los hermanos Tyler, no recordaba con exactitud cuál de los dos hermanos era, ambos eran muy parecidos, el caballero estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la habitación, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que el joven tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, era como una mezcla entre inseguridad y ansiedad, no es que fuera algo muy obvio, ya que el caballero estaba intentando no mostrar su incomodidad y solo un buen observador como María, pudo notar la casi imperceptible actitud, por eso se despertó su curiosidad y lo estuvo observando con disimulo por unos minutos; intentaba entender qué le pasaba, hasta que el caballero se puso en pie y salió del salón de forma bastante apresurada.

El hombre se veía tan exaltado que Maria no soporto no saber qué era lo que le sucedía, por lo tanto lo siguió, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos, luego de salir del sala, el señor Tyler camino con torpeza por un pasillo que conducía al jardín trasero de la casa y se detuvo en las escaleras, respirando con dificultad, cuando Maria se dio cuenta de esto no supo qué hacer, si volver a la habitación donde estaban todos o ir a mirar si el caballero necesitaba ayuda, decidió hacer lo más cristiano y con mucho cuidado se acerco y pregunto

-Disculpe señor, pero.. ¿está bien?¿necesita ayuda?.

El señor Tyler se giró y la observó, parecía muy avergonzado.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, Maria pudo ver sus ojos cafés claros y supo por lo comentarios que había hecho su madre que se trataba del Señor Oliver Tyler.

-No me pasa nada, no se preocupe- dijo el joven sin voz por la falta de aire

-Señor usted no puede casi ni hablar, si me permite puedo ayudarle, puedo llamar a…

\- ¡No!- interrumpió el señor Tyler en un grito desesperado, pero luego más bajo dijo- Por favor, no llame a nadie

-Esta bien, pero ya que usted no me permite llamar a nadie, yo misma voy a ayudarlo, así que cierre los ojos- dijo Maria con firmeza

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hágame caso, se lo que hago, por lo que he visto, usted está teniendo un ataque de pánico, he leido algo al respecto y creo que puedo serle útil.

\- De acuerdo- dijo el señor Tyler con inseguridad y cerró los ojos.

-Muy bien, ahora por favor concéntrese en mi voz y tome diez respiraciones profundas

El señor Tyler lo hizo, al final pudo calmarse y respirar de nuevo con normalidad

\- Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo abriendo los ojos

-No hay de qué, señor- dijo María haciendo un reverencia de despedida para volver al salón de baile

-¡Espere!- dijo el señor Tyler

Maria giró la cabeza y lo miró con incertidumbre

-No se vaya todavía, yo… ¿le importaría hacerme compañía por unos minutos?-dijo el señor Tyler

\- Señor, no me parece que sea correcto que estemos aquí a solas

-Lo se, pero solo serán unos minutos, por favor-dijo el caballero con mirada suplicante

Maria no pudo decir que no ante su súplica por lo que se quedó.

Luego de un par de minutos incómodos en los que ninguno dijo nada, el señor Tyler más tranquilo, se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera y le hizo un gesto con la mano a María para que hiciera lo mismo, ella se acercó y tomo asiento a un metro de distancia de él.

\- Señorita Maria Bennet, debo agradecerle de nuevo por ayudarme y por quedarse

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que cualquier buen cristiano haría- respondió Maria

\- De cualquier forma gracias.

-Señor Tyler,- dijo Maria un tanto dudosa- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Si, claro, dígame.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que pasa algo así o ya le ha pasado con anterioridad?

\- Yo…- el señor Tyler bajo la cabeza y no supo qué decir

\- Disculpeme señor, por ser tan impertinente y descortés - dijo Maria de inmediato avergonzada y ya se iba a levantar cuando el Señor Tyler dijo

\- No se preocupe, no tengo ningún inconveniente con su pregunta, es solo que estoy intentando asimilar lo que paso, hacía mucho que no tenía un ataque de pánico y pues me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, yo no entiendo qué...- el señor Tyler se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida

-Ya veo- dijo Maria esperando que el Señor Tyler continuará

\- Esos ataques me daban de niño, cuando estaba en lugares con mucha gente, pero a medida que fui creciendo fueron desapareciendo, yo creí que ya lo había superado, hasta que empecé hace un rato a sentir que me faltaba el aire y no pude soportar estar un minuto mas en el lugar.

\- Tal vez el ambiente tan acalorado de la habitación, fue lo que produjo el ataque.

-Puede ser… señorita Maria ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Podría usted mantener esto que pasó en secreto, no quiero que nadie sepa al respecto o que empiece la gente a hacer comentarios

-Si, claro señor, no tiene que pensar en eso, no voy a decirle a nadie

-Muchas gracias Señorita

\- De nada señor, ahora… creo que mejor vuelvo antes de que noten mi ausencia- dijo Maria levantándose de su sitio

-¡oh! sí por supuesto.- el señor Tyler también se levantó, pero se quedó dudando por unos segundo antes de añadir- señorita Maria, ¿tiene usted algún baile disponible?

-¿Como?- dijo Maria totalmente sorprendida

\- Me gustaría agradecerle su amabilidad sacándola a bailar

\- este.. yo… - Maria primero tartamudeo y tras ponerse colorada, dijo sin pensar - si.. umm, tengo libre la pieza final

-Muy bien, entonces la voy a buscar cuando el baile este por finalizar, mientras tanto permítame acompañarla de nuevo al salón- dijo que Señor Tyler ofreciéndole su brazo

Maria no sabia que pensar de toda la situación y mucho menos que decir, así que tomó el brazo de caballero y en silencio juntos fueron hacia la sala de baile, el señor Tyler la dejo en la puerta de la habitación, hizo una reverencia y antes de irse, dijo:

\- La veré en un rato, señorita

Maria solo inclino la cabeza y con rapidez fue a donde estaba su madre para excusarse por su ausencia

\- Siento haberme demorado madre

\- ¿Demorado? Maria ni siquiera había notado que habías salido- dijo la señora Bennet con desinterés - No deberías haberte ido, pero bueno, ya estas aquí, así que no importa, ven acompáñame que ya vamos a pasar a la mesa.

Maria tomo del brazo a su madre para ir al comedor donde se iba a dar la cena, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el Señor Tyler y en su invitación a bailar

* * *

Oliver Tyler estaba sentado observando como todos bailaban, se sentía satisfecho con esta visita, la verdad es que prefería mil veces estar Hertfordshire que en Bath, donde su tía, Lady Alanis; amaba a su tía, ella era muy buena y noble con ellos, estaban los baños y había gente agradable, pero el hacer, el mismo viaje varias veces cada año, se había vuelto algo muy aburrido.

Pensando en eso, sintió opresión y su corbata le apretaba, intento aflojarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero su malestar no disminuyo, tenia mucho calor y no podía respirar, una desesperación enorme inundo su pecho, tenia que salir de ese lugar rápido, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía y sabia que no podría soportar estar un minuto mas, por eso sacando fuerzas se levanto y salio con rapidez, no sabia hacia donde iba hasta que llego a las escaleras que conducían a un jardín, el aire frió lo ayudo, pero aun así sentía que se ahogaba.

Intentaba calmarse cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas, esto no podía ser peor. Alguien se había dado cuenta. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Al girarse vio a la señorita Maria Bennet, recordaba que habían sido presentados hacia un rato, ella lo miraba con preocupación y quería saber si estaba bien. Buscaba tranquilizarla, pero a duras penas le salio la voz y luego grito cuando ella dijo que iba a llamar a alguien, no quería que nadie fuera testigo de su estado, ya estaba bastante mortificado con el hecho de que una linda y joven mujer se hubiera dado cuenta, como para que todos los demás también lo hicieran.

No pensó que ella fuera a hacer lo que él estaba pidiendo, sabia que estaba mal y la sensación de ahogamiento era cada vez peor, tenían que llamar a alguien para que le ayudaran, estaba a punto de ceder, pero ella hablo con firmeza y con seguridad de si misma, y le dijo que cerrara lo ojos, ¿ella iba a ayudarlo?. Por unos momentos dudo, pero decidió obedecer a lo que decía, le pidió que se concentrara en el sonido de su voz y respirara profundamente, ella tenia una voz suave y melodiosa, su dulzura fue la que le hizo sentirse mejor.

Luego de que le agradeciera, ella se dispuso a irse, pero no quería que ella se fuera, por lo que el que le pidió que se quedara un poco mas, deseaba poder hablar con ella; cuando fueron presentados había visto que aunque no era una belleza clásica, su serenidad era fascinante y ahora que ella había hecho algo tan desinteresando y amable por él, su admiración por ella no dejaba de crecer.

Tras unos minutos de silencio se sentaron en la escalera y la señorita Maria le pregunto si era la primera que tenia un ataque de pánico, eso le hizo pensar en lo que había pasado, hacia mucho que no le sucedía algo así, la ultima vez había sido cuando tenia unos diez años, pero luego de que el doctor de la familia lo atendiera no había vuelto a tener ningún ataque, no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo volvía a pasarle y precisamente en este momento, recordó que los ataques siempre le daban cuando estaba el lugares con mucha gente, pero no comprendía como era que le sucedía en un pequeño salón de baile en el campo y no le había pasado nunca en los grandes y atestados salones en Londres.

Se explico lo mejor que pudo, aunque no entendía el porque de lo que paso. La señorita Maria le dijo que tal vez el salón estaba muy acalorado y eso haya desencadenado todo, pero aun así nada tenia sentido y odiaba que de nuevo estuviera pasando, los ataques de pánico lo hacían sentir muy vulnerable y no quería ni pensar en como la tonelada disfrutaría del chisme, nadie debía enterarse de esto, por eso le pidió a la señorita Maria que le guardara el secreto y ella de inmediato acepto.

Ella se levanto para volver al salón y él se sintió decepcionado por no poder compartir un poco mas de tiempo, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, le gustaba su serena y recatada actitud y la suavidad de su voz, ademas estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda y no sabia como podía pagarle su amabilidad, no conocía que cosas le gustaban, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar mas de ella, por lo que le pidió un baile, ella se veía asombrada por la petición pero estuvo de acuerdo, luego de acompañarla al salon, se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban disponiendo la cena, una vez en la mesa no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía muy pensativa, deseaba poder saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente y quitar de su frente ese ceño fruncido.

Quería que llegara el momento de bailar con ella, así podría preguntarle cosas sobre ella y saber mas acerca de esta mujer tan cautivadora.

* * *

 _ **¿que opinan?**_

 _ **¿sera que Oliver se esta enamorando de Maria? y si se enamora de ella ¿sera que ella lo va a corresponder?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, se que me he demorado otra vez con las actualizaciones y pido disculpas, mi computador ha estado molestando últimamente, pero aquí esta un nuevo y largo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mis locas ideas y por dejar sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me gusta que comenten y me digan lo que que piensan, eso me motiva a seguir esta historia.**_

 _ **Sobre este capitulo solo voy a decir que tiene varios puntos de vista al tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **De nuevo muchas gracias por leer**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos**_

* * *

La señora Bennet estaba encantada y un poco intrigada, el baile está saliendo de la maravilla y aunque Maria no había impresionado a ninguno de los nuevos caballeros, si había notado la forma en que el Conde miraba a Elizabeth.

Tal vez ella había menospreciado a su segunda hija, que aunque no era tan bella como Jane, había logrado llamar la atención de dos muy adinerados e importantes caballeros en menos de una quincena.

Aunque sus planes en un principio eran que Elizabeth terminará con el Señor Darcy, ahora podía verla como la futura condesa de Durham, y es que a quien le llamaba la atención diez mil libras, una casa en la ciudad y un gran finca en el campo, si en cambio podía obtener quince mil libras, varias casas en el campo y en la ciudad y el título de condesa.

Si lo pensaba bien puede que su segunda hija tuviera razón cuando dijo que aún era muy pronto para hablar de algún tipo de compromiso con el señor Darcy, él no era su único pretendiente actual, había otro incluso más rico y con un título, ellos tenían de donde escoger, podrían mirar cual de los dos era más conveniente a su hija y para la familia.

Pero antes de soltar al señor Darcy, ella debía cerciorarse de las intenciones de Lord Cromwell para con Lizzy, bien era sabido que los hombres nobles tendían a aprovecharse de su influencia y fortuna para jugar con las esperanzas y sentimientos de muchachas de posición inferior y antes de dejar ir a un potencial y rico pretendiente necesitaba estar segura que el conde estaba realmente interesado en su hija.

Durante la cena estuvo muy pendiente del Conde y vio que este seguía con mucha atención cada uno de los movimientos de Lizzy, incluso había logrado sentarse frente a ella en la mesa y cada vez que podía iniciaba algún tipo de conversación con ella, también vio no sin cierta diversión cómo los ojos del Señor Darcy echaban chispas de enojo, al parecer el joven también había notado la admiración del conde por Elizabeth.

La señora Bennet no sabía que a pesar de que esto era lo que más le molestaba a Darcy, no era el único motivo de su irritación, ya que cuando había intentado acercarse a Elizabeth para acompañarla a la cena y así poder sentarse junto a ella, Caroline Bingley lo habia cojido por sorpresa, se había adueñado de su brazo y había tenido que escoltarla hasta el comedor, para luego ver que cualquier puesto cerca de Elizabeth ya estaba ocupado y no tener más opción que sentarse junto a la señorita Bingley, soportar su charla insípida y observar cómo el condenado Lord Cromwell le coqueteaba abiertamente a la mujer que amaba.

Algo que tampoco noto la señora Bennet era la fija mirada del Señor Oliver Tyler sobre Maria o la manera en que ella se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Este pequeño detalle pasó desapercibido por completo para cualquier miembro de la familia Bennet, ya que cada uno estaba en lo suyo: la señora Bennet se encontraba disfrutando de la fantasía de que su hija fuera una condesa, el señor Bennet intentaba no escuchar los absurdos comentarios a su alrededor y se lamentaba el haber venido, Jane estaba totalmente embelesada en la conversación con el señor Bingley, Elizabeth estaba divertida y curiosa por la coqueta actitud de Lord Cromwell y por último Kitty y Lydia estaban como siempre haciendo el ridículo y riendo juntas de cualquier tontería.

Luego de la cena, la señora Bennet tomó el brazo de Maria y se acercó a los tres visitantes

-Lord Cromwell, señores Tyler- dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza- ¿Cómo están? espero que hayan disfrutado hasta el momento del baile.

-Por supuesto señora Bennet- dijo el Lord Cromwell con una encantadora sonrisa- la verdad he disfrutado hasta el momento tanto de la sociedad de Hertfordshire, que me estoy preguntando porque no se me había ocurrido venir antes y puedo asegurarle que mis primos estan de lo más encantados.

-Me alegra mucho oírlo mi lord, aunque no he visto bailar a sus primos, ¿es que no les gusta bailar? - dijo la señora Bennet a los jóvenes Tyler mirándolos inocentemente.

-Claro que disfrutamos del baile señora Bennet- respondió Oliver Tyler

-Entonces debe ser que no encuentran agradables a la damas

\- Créame señora Bennet que ni en londres había conocido jóvenes tan encantadoras como las que he podido ver aquí- respondió Oliver posando un mirada por unos segundo en Maria, que se contraba de lo más incómoda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder alejarse de los caballeros

\- Estoy más que de acuerdo- dijo Lord Cromwell

-Señora Bennet ¿Tiene su hija disponible esta pieza? - dijo el señor Adam Tyler sorprendiendo a Maria y de paso a su hermano

-Oh! claro, Maria está del todo disponible, señor Tyler- contestó emocionada la señora

-Señorita Maria Bennet, me concedería este baile- dijo Adam Tyler galantemente

-Este… yo…- tartamudeo Maria

La señora Bennet carraspeó y le dio una mirada de reproche

-Claro, encantada señor Tyler- dijo Maria en un susurro y mirando sus zapatos

-Gracias señorita - dijo ofreciéndole a Maria el brazo para dirigirla a la pista

Mientras el baile iniciaba, Maria se sentía extremadamente mortificada, ella era de lo más consciente que su madre se había acercado allí con el único objetivo de hacer que alguno de los caballeros la sacara a bailar, una actividad que a diferencia de sus hermanas ella no disfrutaba, tal vez fuera porque nunca había sido muy ágil o ligera de pies o tal vez porque su carácter le impedía ver algún tipo de beneficio al baile, de cualquier manera su incomodad en vez de disminuir, aumentaba ya que el Señor Adam Tyler era un hombre inteligente y demasiado práctico, se caracterizaba por su silenciosa y tímida personalidad, no era un hombre de muchas palabras e intentaba la mayoría del tiempo decir solo lo estrictamente necesario y aunque Maria amaba también la quietud y la tranquilidad, en esos momentos deseaba algún tipo de conversación, por más irrazonable que fuera, para disipar sus pensamientos y aliviar su espíritu, pero eso no pasó, Adam Tyler solo la había sacado a bailar en un intento de ser cortés y atento con ella y con madre, no tenía la menor intención de hablar y de haberse contenido por unos segundos más, su hermano Oliver sería el que estuviera bailando con Maria.

Oliver estaba más que impaciente porque el baile de su hermano con Maria terminará, sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver que su hermano tomaba la mano de Maria.

Durante el baile la señora Bennet aprovechó para hablar para el conde e indagar sobre sus intenciones con Elizabeth.

-Lord Cromwell no sabe lo agradable que fue verlo bailar con mi hija

-Debo decir que su hija no demerita en lo absoluto, fue una agradable compañera

-Siempre he sabido que mi Lizzy es una fantástica bailarina y ustedes dos hacen una maravillosa pareja de baile.

-Así es, una muy buena bailarina, pero al parecer la señorita Elizabeth es una joven de mucho talentos y cualidades, en mi opinión ella es muy interesante, unica en su género, nunca había conocido a ninguna joven casadera como ella

-Tiene mucha razón, Lizzy tiene un fuerte carácter fuerte, en la actualidad no se encuentran muchas jóvenes así.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted por eso Señora Bennet voy a ser franco, como usted sabrá soy un hombre influyente y de buena posición, estoy acostumbrado a tener lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero y aunque a la señorita Elizabeth podrían considerarla de rango inferior, en el poco trato que he tenido con ella he podido ver que es una mujer que no se compara con ninguna otra, por lo tanto debo preguntar, ¿está su hija comprometida?

-¿Lizzy comprometida? oh, claro que no mi lord

-Mmmm y ¿qué hay del Señor Darcy

-¿El señor Darcy? ¿qué pasa con el caballero?

-He visto que él siente admiración por ella

-¿En serio? - dijo la señora Bennet fingiendo no saber nada al respecto- no lo había notado, puede que sí, pero le aseguro que ellos no están comprometidos o cortejandose, el caballero ha estado en la vecindad menos de dos semanas y se llevan bien, por lo que mi hija ha dicho, son solo conocidos y buenos amigos

-Entiendo, ya que usted sabe de mis intenciones para con su hija, podría ayudarme con ella, como usted ha dicho su hija es de carácter fuerte y es bastante determinada y me gustaria saber la manera más rápida de ganar su aprobación

-¡Oh! por supuesto mi lord,- dijo la señora bennet con una sonrisa casi lobuna- yo estaría más que encantada de ayudarle, sé que mi hija es una chica inteligente y sabrá lo que más le conviene a ella y a su familia, así que no se preocupe, estoy de su lado y haré todo para cooperar con sus deseos

-Muchas gracias señora y se que no está de más pedirle que esta conversación permanezca como un secreto entre nosotros

-Claro, mi Lord, no diré ni una sola palabra

Dicho esto Lord Cromwell hizo una reverencia y fue hablar con los otros invitados, dejando a la señora Bennet más que satisfecha.

Al terminar la pieza de música, Adam llevó a Maria junto a su madre, la cual toda emocionada dijo

-Señor Tyler es usted muy atento por sacar a mi hija a bailar

-Fue un placer señora

-Tengo entendido que usted bajo su cuidado una parroquia en Nottinghamshire

-Es cierto señora

-A Maria le encanta pasar su tiempo leyendo sermones, siempre he pensado que sería una buena esposa para un pastor

El señor Adam Tyler no respondió nada, simplemente hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y se alejo, Maria quería morir, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada y mortificada, ojala fuera posible que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, deseaba poder salir de ese lugar inmediatamente pero antes de que ella pudiera huir, Oliver Tyler se acercó y pidió la siguiente pieza, por lo que de nuevo fue llevada a la pista de baile.

Mientras bailaban Oliver noto que a Maria algo le estaba molestando, por lo que le preguntó:

-Por el gesto que tiene puedo ver que algo le molesta, espero que no prefiera la compañía de mi hermano por encima de la mía- dijo con un tono burlón, pero aun así desesperado por saber si su hermano había hecho una mejor impresión que él

-¡No! claro que no- dijo Maria sin pensar

-Bien me alegro- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa- entonces.. ¿puedo saber porque esta tan incómoda Señorita?

-Bueno señor siendo sincera, no me gusta bailar

-¿No le gusta bailar?, pero ¿porque?

-No me parece que sea una actividad edificante

-Mmm ya veo, pero quien dice que bailar debe ser edificante, no le parece que es algo que uno hace por mera diversión

-Si, por eso es una pérdida de tiempo, uno podría hacer cosas mucho más importantes en vez de malgastar tiempo y fuerzas en algo que no generará ningún tipo de beneficio

-¿Ningún tipo de beneficio? está usted en eso equivocada señorita Maria, la diversión no es una pérdida de tiempo y si genera beneficios, ya que la diversión nos hace sentir alegría, nos aligera y nos despeja la mente de los problemas.

-Es cierto, pero hay otras actividades que también pueden conllevar a lo mismo, sin necesidad de perder tiempo

-¿Así?- dijo divertido- por favor iluminenme digame cuales

-Leer, por ejemplo- respondió Maria con seriedad

-¿Es siempre tan lógica señorita?

-Tengo que serlo señor

-¿Porque?

-Porque los seres humanos tenemos algo que ningún otro ser tiene: la razón y sentido común, y debemos hacer total uso de ellos.

-Tiene razón, pero la esencia de los seres humanos son sus emociones y sus sentimientos, sin ellos seríamos simplemente máquinas pensantes, si uno no se permite sentir y experimentar emociones entonces su vida no tendría ningún sentido, ya que es gracias a estos la vida no es monótona y nos hacen sentir realmente vivos.

-Es un muy buen argumento, creo que nunca había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva

-Si está de acuerdo conmigo podríamos hacer un pequeño experimento

-¿Qué clase de experimento?

-Uno que demuestre lo importantes que son los sentimientos y las emociones para el verdadero disfrute de la vida

-Interesante y ¿cómo se llevaría a cabo este experimento?

-Simple - dijo Oliver con una sonrisa de suficiencia- haciendo que usted se divierta y explore sus emociones

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Siendo sincera la señora Bennet siempre me ha sacado de quicio esperemos que logre contenerse aunque lo dudo**_

 _ **Quien sabe cuales serán los planes que tiene Oliver para con Maria, la verdad siempre he creído que lo que Maria necesitaba era alguien que lograra sacarla de ese caparazón en que ella se metía**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado**_


	11. Chapter 11

_HOLA A TODOS,_

 _SÉ QUE HACIA MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO NO ACTUALIZABA NI SUBÍA NADA, POR ESO ME DISCULPO._

 _PERDÓN POR DEJARLOS ESPERANDO TANTO._

 _ESTOY EN MI ÚLTIMO AÑO DE LA CARRERA Y ESTADO LLENA DE COSAS._

 _TENGO UNAS PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES EN ESTE MOMENTO ASÍ QUE ESPERO POR FIN RETOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PODER FINALIZARLA._

 _NO ES FÁCIL EMPEZAR DE NUEVO YA VECES ESTOY FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, PERO SI ALGUNA O ALGUNO TIENE IDEAS QUE DARME, ESTOY MÁS QUE DISPUESTA A ESCUCHARLOS_

 _ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTO Y LO DISFRUTEN, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES Y VOY A INTENTAR SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO HOY._

 _GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA Y POR LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO, EN SERIO LO APRECIO MUCHO._

El señor Bennet y Darcy llegaron a un plan concreto. Era simple por lo que necesitababan comenzar a aplicarlo con rapidez, por lo tanto, en el mismo despacho del señor. Bennet Darcy escribió y envió cartas a su primo Richard en Londres y para Georgiana y su administrador en Derbyshire.

Necesitaban que el administrador de la finca de Darcy en Derbyshire enviara a alguien de extrema confianza y con gran inteligencia para que se ocupara del manejo de la finca del señor Bennet, para que esta generación más importante y la familia mejorara su situación.

Por otro lado, Darcy era consciente de que pronto se enfrenta con Wickham e iba a necesitar la ayuda de su primo Richard para idear la manera de desenmascararlo y evitar que lastimara a más muchachas inocentes e ingenuas.

Además Darcy sabía que su hermana menor había pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas el último verano por culpa de Wickham y que si no había sido por el apoyo, el problema y el cuidado de Elizabeth, ella no se había recuperado del todo.

Pero esta vez no quería delegarle a esa responsabilidad Maternal a Elizabeth, sabía que más allá de lo que había pasado con Wickham su hermana estaba muy sola, sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo y él estaba por lo general ocupado, y aunque nunca lo negara su tiempo, ella necesita alguien con quien hablar y establecer una relación fraterna e íntima. Por eso queríamos que la hermana fuera capaz de hacer amigos sinceros, que en realidad la quisieran por quien era y no por su lugar en la sociedad, que la ayudaran a madurar y la que mejor que nunca para esa tarea que Maria Bennet.

Cuando Darcy conoció a María la subestima mucho, la tuvo como una pobreza pueblerina y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de su equivocación, como siempre.

Maria podía ser rígida y muy lógica, la mayoría de las veces, pero todo eso era una forma de protegerse ante el desprecio y el desinterés de su familia, se escudado en los libros de sermones y de buena conducta para intentar ser diferente de sus hermanas. y evitar salir siempre lastimada.

Darcy luego de estar casado con Elizabeth y compartir más tiempo con su familia había notado que María tenía muy buenas cualidades, era sensata, se preocupaba por el silencio por los demás y demás que Elizabeth era inteligente y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Detrás de esa rigidez había una chica curiosa y tímida. Su carácter era casi una mezcla entre el de Jane y el Elizabeth, suave pero fuerte a la vez, por eso sabía que lo que era en realidad. María necesitaba ser la misma persona que confiaba en sí misma. , por eso confiaba en que la dulzura y la ternura de Georgiana ayudaran a María y esta vez se convierte en la amiga y confidente de su hermana, que la más fuerte y centrada.

Una vez enviadas las cartas solo quedaba esperar, por lo tanto, el Darcy se despidió del Señor Bennet y fue a buscar a Elizabeth.

No tardo en encontrarla, ya Que al salir de la biblioteca de su padre, la vio entrar silenciosamente por la puerta trasera de la casa, acababa de v llegar de su excursión matutina, ESTABA estafadores las mejillas sonrojadas Y los Ojos brillantes, se Veía radiante, algunos de sus cabellos tenían como escapar de su moño, Darcy estaba anonadado, se acercó lentamente a ella por el pasillo sin dejar de mirarla, y se quedó de pie justo frente a ella.

Elizabeth no había visto a Darcy por eso se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer y quedarse justo frente a ella, pero de inmediato se recompuso y le dio una reverencia.

Señor Darcy - Dijo muy suavemente

Al levantar la vista esperando que el devolviera su saludo solo que esté parado en el medio del pasillo, sin decir nada y con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, que se haya sentido atrapado y que no tenga nada que decir, que sea ese silencio que estaba entre los dos fuera eterno y no se podría romper.

Si ella pudiera describir la expresión de sus ojos sin poder usar solo una palabra, sería una mezcla de emociones, pero podría notar una firme determinación, admiración, ternura y otra emoción que ella solo conocía por los libros: amor.

 _¡Por el amor de Dios !, ¿Elizabeth que estás pensando? ¡Esto no es amor! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que el amor es producto del conocimiento y el conocimiento mutuo que solo se logra por medio de amistad? Siempre te has asegurado a ti misma que esa expresión, de estar "locamente enamorado", es tan ambigua y tan indefinida, que no me digas nada ". Nadie ama a alguien de forma instantánea._

Y Elizabeth había seguido perdida en estos pensamientos si la mano del señor Darcy intenta poner en orden sus cabellos tras su oreja, no la había despertado.

Discúlpeme señor Darcy, pero ¿qué está haciendo? - Dijo Elizabeth dando un paso hacia atrás, totalmente contrariada por romper el silencio y por la confusión de sus emociones

¿Uh? - Darcy de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se había llevado a cabo, solo pudo carraspear y alejarse un poco más de Elizabeth. - Lo siento Señorita Elizabeth, yo ... en realidad ... yo ... no quería asustarla, solo quería arreglar ese mechón suelto, por favor perdone mi impertinencia, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir incomoda.

Elizabeth noto que se preguntó avergonzado y si la situación había sido diferente, por lo tanto, frase ingeniosa para burlarse de él y así aligerar el ambiente, pero en ese momento momento su mente solo intentaba poner orden en los caos de su interior, por lo tanto, lo mejor era cortar por lo bajo y actuar de forma indiferente para que los dos lo pudieran manejar mejor.

Supongo que estás aquí para el paseo que estaba acordado, para mí un poco de tiempo para llamarme y para llamar a mis hermanas. ¿El señor Bingley no viene con usted?

Me temo que no, hoy vine solo - Dijo Darcy un poco más repuesto. - Pero no se preocupe, usted y sus hermanas pueden tomar su tiempo, de la misma manera que me gustaría que me lleve a la librería de Meryton, quisiera ver si hay un volumen interesante.

Está bien, entonces supongo que vamos a estar muy bien acompañados y que estoy seguro de que todas las hermanas irán, ellas son realmente realmente ir a Meryton. Entre más seamos mejor, ¿no parece? - Elizabeth hizo una idea en esa frase porque a la sola idea de volver a quedar a solas con Darcy la hacía demasiado nerviosa e insegura

Tiene usted toma la razón, Señorita Elizabeth

Bueno, siendo así, yo retiro.

Después de media hora, las cinco hermanas Bennet bajaron y se fueron con el señor Darcy se encaminaron hacia Meryton. Al principio Darcy y Elizabeth no hablanon en absoluto entre sí, pero al entrar en la librería la incomodidad que ambos sentían se esfumo y podían hablar de libros y de sus gustos literarios, Darcy encontró algunos buenos volúmenes y prometió que compartirían con Elizabeth

Luego se disculpó de todas las señoritas. Bennett dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y que esperaba que todas llegaran bien a casa. Y tras despedirse con una reverencia se encamino de nuevo en Netherfield


	12. Chapter 12

_HOLA A TODOS,_

 _SÉ QUE HACIA MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO NO ACTUALIZABA NI SUBÍA NADA, POR ESO ME DISCULPO._

 _PERDÓN POR DEJARLOS ESPERANDO TANTO._

 _ESTOY EN MI ÚLTIMO AÑO DE LA CARRERA Y HE ESTADO LLENA DE COSAS._

 _TENGO UNAS PEQUEÑAS VACACIONES EN ESTE MOMENTO ASÍ QUE ESPERO POR FIN RETOMAR ESTA HISTORIA Y PODER FINALIZARLA._

 _NO ES FÁCIL EMPEZAR DE NUEVO Y A VECES ESTOY FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, PERO SI ALGUNA O ALGUNO TIENE IDEAS QUE DARME, ESTOY MÁS QUE DISPUESTA A ESCUCHARLOS_

 _ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEN, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES Y VOY A INTENTAR SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO HOY._

 _GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA Y POR LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO, EN SERIO LO APRECIO MUCHO._

El señor Bennet y Darcy llegaron a un plan concreto. Era simple por lo cual necesitaban empezar a aplicarlo con rapidez, por lo tanto, en el mismo despacho del señor Bennet Darcy escribió y envió cartas a su primo Richard en Londres y para Georgiana y su administrador en Derbyshire.

Necesitaban que el administrador de la finca de Darcy en Derbyshire enviara a alguien de extrema confianza y con gran inteligencia para que se ocupara del manejo de la finca del señor Bennet, para que esta generara mayores beneficios y la familia mejorara su situación.

Por otro lado, Darcy era consciente de que pronto se tendría que enfrentar con Wickham e iba a necesitar la ayuda de su primo Richard para idear la manera de desenmascararlo y evitar que lastimara a mas muchachas inocentes e ingenuas.

Además Darcy sabía que su hermana menor había pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas el último verano por culpa de Wickham y que si no hubiera sido por el apoyo, afecto y cuidado de Elizabeth, ella no se hubiera recuperado del todo.

Pero esta vez no quería delegarle toda esa responsabilidad maternal a Elizabeth, sabía que más allá de lo que hubiera pasado con Wickham su hermana estaba muy sola, sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y él estaba por lo general ocupado, y aunque nunca le negara su tiempo, ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y establecer una relación fraterna e íntima. Por eso quería que su hermana fuera capaz de hacer amigos sinceros, que en realidad la quisieran por quien era y no por su lugar en la sociedad, que la ayudaran a madurar poco a poco y la encaminaran siempre por un buen camino, y quien mejor para esa tarea que Maria Bennet.

Cuando Darcy conoció a Maria la subestimo mucho, la tuvo como una pobre pueblerina y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de su equivocación, como siempre.

Maria podía ser rígida y muy lógica, la mayoría de las veces, pero todo eso era una forma de protegerse ante el desprecio y desinterés de su familia, se había escudado en los libros de sermones y de buena conducta para intentar ser diferente de sus hermanas y evitar salir siempre lastimada.

Darcy luego de estar casado con Elizabeth y compartir más tiempo con su familia había notado que Maria tenía muy buenas cualidades, era sensata, se preocupaba en silencio por los demás y al igual que Elizabeth era inteligente y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Detrás de esa rigidez había una chica curiosa y tímida. Su carácter era casi una mezcla entre el de Jane y el Elizabeth, suave pero fuerte a la vez, por eso sabía que lo que en realidad Maria necesitaba era de alguien que la ayudara a confiar más en sí misma y que la hiciera ver sus cualidades, por eso confiaba en que la dulzura y ternura de Georgiana ayudaran a Maria y esta a su vez se convirtiera en la amiga y confidente de su hermana, que la hiciera más fuerte y centrada.

Una vez enviadas las cartas solo quedaba esperar, por lo tanto, el Darcy se despidió del Señor Bennet y fue a buscar a Elizabeth.

No tardo en encontrarla, ya que al salir de la biblioteca de su padre, la vio entrar silenciosamente por la puerta trasera de la casa, acababa de llegar de su excursión matutina, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, se veía radiante, algunos de sus cabellos habían logrado escapar de su moño, Darcy estaba anonadado, se acercó lentamente hacia ella por el pasillo sin dejar de mirarla, y se quedó de pie justo en frente de ella.

Elizabeth no había visto a Darcy por eso se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer y quedarse justo frente a ella, pero de inmediato se recompuso y le dio una reverencia.

Señor Darcy – Dijo muy suavemente

Al levantar la vista esperando que el devolviera su saludo solo vio que él estaba ahí parado en medio del pasillo, sin decir nada y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, que le hizo sentirse atrapada e incapaz de decir nada, como si ese silencio que estaba entre los dos fuera eterno y no se pudiera romper.

Si ella pudiera describir la expresión de sus ojos no podria usar solo una palabra, era una mezcla de emociones, pero podía notar firme determinación, admiración, ternura y otra emoción que ella solo conocía por los libros: amor.

 _¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿Elizabeth que estás pensando? ¡Esto no es amor! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que el amor es producto del conocimiento y entendimiento mutuo que solo se logra por medio de amistad? Siempre te has asegurado a ti misma que esa expresión, de estar " locamente enamorado ", es tan ambigua y tan indefinida, que no me dice nada". Nadie ama a alguien de forma instantánea._

Y Elizabeth hubiera seguido perdida en estos pensamientos si la mano de señor Darcy intentando poner en orden sus cabellos tras su oreja, no la hubiera despertado.

Discúlpeme señor Darcy, pero ¿qué está haciendo? – Dijo Elizabeth dando un paso hacia atrás, totalmente contrariada por romper el silencio y por la confusión de sus emociones

¿Uh? - Darcy de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se había dejado llevar, solo pudo carraspear y alejarse un poco más de Elizabeth. – Lo siento Señorita Elizabeth, yo… en realidad… yo… no quería asustarla, solo quería arreglar ese mechón suelto, por favor perdone mi impertinencia, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir incomoda.

Elizabeth noto que él se sintió avergonzado y si la situación hubiera sido diferente habría dicho alguna frase ingeniosa para burlarse de él y así aligerar el ambiente, pero en ese justo momento su mente solo intentaba poner orden al caos de su interior, por lo tanto, lo mejor era cortar por lo bajo y actuar de forma indiferente para que los dos pudieran manejar esto mejor.

Supongo que está usted aquí para el paseo que habíamos acordado, deme un poco de tiempo para ordenarme y para llamar a mis hermanas. ¿El señor Bingley no viene con usted?

Me temo que no, hoy vine solo – Dijo Darcy un poco más repuesto. – Pero no se preocupe, usted y sus hermanas pueden tomarse su tiempo, de igual manera me gustaría que usted me llevara a la librería de Meryton, quisiera ver si hay algún volumen interesante.

Está bien, entonces supongo que vamos a estar muy bien acompañados ya que estoy segura de que todas mis hermanas irán, ellas aman realmente ir a Meryton. Entre más seamos mejor, ¿no le parece? – Elizabeth hizo realce en esa frase debido a que la sola idea de volver a quedar a solas con Darcy la hacía sentirse demasiado nerviosa e insegura

Tiene usted toma la razón, Señorita Elizabeth

Bueno, siendo así, me retiro.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora, las cinco hermanas Bennet bajaron y junto con el señor Darcy se encaminaron hacia Meryton. Al principio Darcy y Elizabeth no hablaron en absoluto entre sí, pero al entrar en la librería la incomodidad que ambos sentían se esfumo y pudieron hablar de libros y de sus gustos literarios, Darcy encontró algunos buenos volúmenes y prometió que los compartiría con Elizabeth

Luego se disculpó de todas las señoritas Bennet diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender y que esperaba que todas llegaran bien a casa. Y tras despedirse con una reverencia se encamino de nuevo en Netherfield


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola de nuevo**_

 _ **Aquí una nueva actualización**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten 3**_

 _ **Intentare subir mas capítulos en el transcurso de esta semana**_

 _ **Buena noche para todos y gracias por leer =)**_

* * *

Una vez que Darcy se fue, las señoritas Bennet decidieron hacerle una visita a su tía la Señora Phillips, quien vivía en Meryton.

Siempre fueron en busca de nuevas noticias y de cosas emocionantes para enterarse y tener que hablar por el resto del día y esta vez no fue la excepción, la milicia acababa de llegar y planeaban quedarse todo el verano en el cuartel general de Meryton.

Además, la señora Phillips era alguien muy sociable y popular, por lo tanto, conocía a una gran parte de los soldados, sus nombres, sus padres y su situación en la vida, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo y que los conocía.

Esta noticia no solo al estilo de las jóvenes señoritas Bennet, sino que también tiene un problema con el corazón de la señora Bennet, la cual no tiene la felicidad, está segura de que está a gusto y está determinada a casar a Jane, Elizabeth, Kitty y Lydia.

Por eso al día siguiente la señora Bennet fue a hablar con su esposo a su biblioteca

\- Ahhh que felicidad - Dijo la señora Bennet sentándose descuidadamente en una de las sillas - Thomas ¿ha escuchado que los oficiales están en la ciudad?

\- Claro que no le escuchado, no es como si tú y tus hijas hablaste hablado de otra cosa - Dijo el señor Bennet sin levantar su mirada del libro que leía

\- Ahora puedo estar totalmente seguro todo va a estar bien, Thomas

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres - ahora el señor Bennet levanto su vista y miro a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que esta noticia Thomas? – La señora Bennet estaba más que satisfecha - Quien se lo iba a imaginar, tantos hombres solteros en la vecindad. Créeme que por ningún motivo voy dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro. Hemos pasado de un estado en el que no había hombres disponibles a otra en la cual tenemos tantos hombres que incluso podemos escoger. Por fin nos está sonriendo la providencia.

\- ¿Tu no te das cuenta que lo que estás diciendo es ridículo? - El señor Bennet estaba empezando a sentirse irritado

\- ¿Ridículo? ¿pero qué dices? Claro que no- Dijo la señora Bennet con una risita infantil- Ya lo tengo muy claro Jane se casara con el Señor Bingley, Lizzy con Lord Cromwell y por ultimo Kitty y Lydia cada una con un oficial

\- ¿¡Lizzy con Lord Cromwell!?

\- Acaso no te lo dije, ah claro, lo siento, me olvide completamente por la noticia de la llegada de los militares. Resulta que Lord Cromwell está más que interesado en Lizzy, realmente creo que ella le gusta, tú mismo viste que bailo con ella en la fiesta de los Lucas, no dejaba de mirarla. ¿No te parece que es demasiado gallardo y varonil?

\- ¿De donde sacas que Lord Cromwell está interesado en Lizzy?

\- ¿Pues de dónde más? ¡El mismo me lo dijo! Después de la cena estuvimos hablando y él me dijo que Lizzy le parecía una mujer única e incluso me pregunto si estaba comprometida. Por su puesto de inmediato le asegure que no y el me pidió que lo ayudara con Lizzy.

\- ¿No estaba acaso tu mirada casamentera puesta en el Señor Darcy?

\- Sí, pero eso fue antes de que llegara Lord Cromwell. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera comparar a un simple aristócrata con un noble? Si Lizzy se casa con Lord Cromwell no solo estaremos salvados, sino que tendré una hija condesa. ¡te lo imaginas, nosotros una hija condesa! Solo espero que esa loca muchacha no me ponga las cosas difíciles y realmente obedezca y haga lo que es mejor para la familia.

\- ¿Un simple aristócrata? ¿Una hija condesa? Realmente te estas dejando llevar por tu imaginación y ambición – El señor Bennet se levantó muy enojado de su escritorio y se acercó a su esposa

\- ¿Pero cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es que no te estas escuchando? Ni siquiera pienses que voy a permitir que sigas con esto, no pienso seguir dejando que hagas lo que te parece con esta familia y que arriesgues el honor de la familia y la felicidad de nuestras hijas por tus locos caprichos

\- ¿Mis locos caprichos? ¿Ver a mis hijas bien casadas te parece un capricho? Tu mejor que nadie sabe que tenemos que buscar la forma de salir adelante y de que nuestras hijas no queden desamparadas en un futuro

\- Ya te lo he dicho, deja de estar buscando problemas, yo me encargare del futuro de nuestras hijas y será mejor que me escuches y no hagas nada que más adelante nos traiga problemas. Escuchándote me has hecho estar más que decidido a tomar las riendas de esta familia

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Ve y llama a las niñas las espero a todas en el salón del té, en diez minutos. A partir de ahora las cosas deben y van a cambiar- Dijo el señor Bennet saliendo de inmediato de la habitación y dejando a su esposa totalmente muda

Luego de cinco minutos la señora Bennet y todas sus hijas entraron al salón y vieron que su padre ya estaba sentado y aunque se veía con su habitual aire filosófico, tenía una expresión de enojo que nunca le habían visto

\- Bueno que están esperando, entren y siéntense de una buena vez - Dijo el señor Bennet

Rápidamente todas se sentaron y se quedaron esperando por lo que iba a pasar

\- Esta es la primera reunión de la familia Bennet- Empezó el señor Bennet – Sé que en los últimos años he sido indiferente y no he estado al pendiente de esta casa y sus integrantes, pero eventos recientes me han abierto los ojos y me han hecho darme cuenta que las cosas no pueden seguir de esta forma, muchas cosas deben cambiar o de lo contrario esta familia se ira a la ruina y será toda mi culpa.

\- Señor Bennet, ¿porque estás hablando así?, me estas asustando y sabes que mis pobres nervios no pueden soportar tanto

\- Dios quiso que supiera lo que va a pasar si no tomaba cartas en el asunto y asumía mi responsabilidad como el Hombre y padre de esta Familia y me mostró que debía ser prudente. Por lo tanto, no voy a seguir con rodeos y les voy a dejar claras ciertas cosas y no voy a escuchar o aceptar quejas o comentarios al respecto.

\- A partir de este momento Kitty y Lydia tienen prohibido salir a cualquier lugar, bailes, actividades sociales, etc. A no ser que vayan con alguna de sus hermanas mayores de las cuales no se pueden separar más que lo estrictamente necesario. Y no podrán salir de esta casa a menos que me demuestren que realmente pueden comportarse como señoritas educadas que son hijas de un caballero.

\- ¿Qué? - gritaron Lydia, Kitty y la señora Bennet al unísono

\- ¿Porque nos estas castigando así?, ¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo! - dijo Lydia furiosa – ¡Esto es demasiado injusto!

\- No puedes hacerle esto a las niñas, Thomas – Dijo la señora Bennet llorando - ¡Por favor ten compasión de mis pobres nervios!

\- Además, – dijo el señor Bennet sin prestar demasiada atención a la rabieta de su esposa e hijas - les informo de antemano que estoy buscando un adecuado internado para que ustedes dos ingresen y realmente se conviertan en mujeres que no lleguen a avergonzar a esta familia. Creo que lo mejor es enviarlas por separado a ver si de esta forma aprenden a dejar de ser las chicas más necias e insensatas de todo este vecindario.

\- ¿Internado? – esta vez la señora Bennet casi se desmaya y Kitty empezó a llorar desesperadamente

\- ¡Papá no puedes hacernos esto, justo cuando acaban de llegar los oficiales! – Gritó Lydia

\- Gracias por acordarme Lydia. También desde este momento ningún oficial que yo no apruebe con antelación va a poner un pie en esta casa y si me llego a un enterar de que cualquiera de ustedes está coqueteando descaradamente con ellos me encargó de que nunca salgan de esta casa. Ahora no siendo más, me voy a atender unos negocios

El señor Bennet se levantó de su silla y se levantó atrás de sus hijas mayores más que sorprendidas y su esposa e hijas menores en una desolación total.

* * *

¿Qué piensan?

¿Será que el Señor Bennet está siendo muy duro?

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, ellos son los que me motivan a continuar

Gracias


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola de nuevo_**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui les dejo este capitulo, un poco mas largo que los anteriores_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten_**

 ** _Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, es muy lindo de su parte apoyarme a continuar_**

* * *

La corta reunión realizada por el señor Bennet dejo a todos sorprendidos de forma diferente.

Jane no sabía qué pensar acerca de la decisión de su padre, comprendía que Lydia y Kitty necesitaban un poco de disciplina, pero no consideraba que la medida correcta fuera de las palabras tan drásticamente y recluirlas en la casa o enviarlas a un interno, como si estuviera hecho algo terriblemente malo y pusieron en peligro el honor o la reputación de la familia.

Elizabeth estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su padre, ya no era un hombre impulsivo y nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado como ahora. Pero a pesar de que estaba un poco intrigado por ese cambio repentino y esa necesidad de su padre de poner orden en la casa; lo apoyaba totalmente. Él tenía razón, Lydia y Kitty necesitaban mano dura y su madre era demasiado complaciente y permisiva, en especial con Lydia. Elizabeth entendió que la medida de su padre había sido extrema, pero analizando la situación tal vez fuera de lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que sus hermanas eran muy malcriadas. Y aunque las compadecia un poco, porque sabían que ellas amaban divertirse, no podía negar que por lo general se sentía avergonzada de la conducta salvaje, descarada y coqueta de sus hermanas.

María por otra parte fue más que la otra de esta situación, pero supo mantener su satisfacción solo para sí misma, porque sabía lo que pasaría si solo abriera la boca.

Ella desde hacía mucho tiempo que la forma en su padre delegada todo a su madre y actuaba con indiferencia hacia la familia no era la hora correcta y más adelante les podía acarrear problemas a todos. Incluso tenía la idea de que sus hermanas menores no debieron haber salido tan rápido a la vida social, pero no era como si su opinión hubiera sido escuchada o tenida en cuenta. De modo alguno, aún no era tarde para que sus hermanas fueran por el buen camino y que con el tiempo maduro y se convirtieran en buenas muchachas de sana conducta.

Y por último, la señora Bennet, Kitty y Lydia, no estaban pensando demasiado en el impacto de la muerte de alguien que estaba gastando toda su energía en llorar desconsoladamente.

Así que todas las mujeres Bennet por alrededor de quince minutos, en los que nadie dijo nada y lo único que se escuchaba fueron por los llantos. Hasta que de la nada Lydia grito furiosa:

\- ¡Mamá no puede dejar que papá nos haga esto! Esto no es para nada justo, no hemos hecho nada malo para merecerlo y ¿porque solo somos nosotras dos, las castigadas? ¿Es eso acaso no tener una cuenta que con eso papá solo conseguirá condenarnos a una perpetua soltería?

\- Mamá no tiene padres que hacen tan terrible, justo cuando los militares están en la ciudad - Dijo Kitty desconsolada

No te preocupes Lydia, todo va a estar bien, voy a hablar con el señor Bennet, esto obviamente no va a quedarse así. Tú tienes razón, encerarlas solo conducirá a que terminen como solteronas y eso jamás lo permitiré, y menos en este momento con tantos militares disponibles – dijo la señora Bennet levantándose para arreglar su vestido y limpiar sus lagrimas

\- ¿Mamá a dónde vas? - pregunto Elizabeth al ver que su madre se disponía a salir de salón

\- A donde más sino a ver a tu padre, para hacerle ver que su decisión es terrible y es necesario que reconsidere

\- ¡Mamá, espera, por favor! – Dijo Elizabeth – Realmente no creo que sea buena idea que hables con él en este momento, Papá se ve enojado y lo mejor es dejar que se calme

\- ¡Claro que no! – grito Lydia – ¡Mamá ve y habla con él ahora mismo!

\- Si, por favor mamá, habla con papá y convéncelo – Dijo Kitty llorando descontroladamente

\- ¿Lydia es que acaso no comprendes esta situación? – Dijo Elizabeth irritada

\- ¡Por supuesto que la comprendo, no soy tonta! Pero ustedes están muy equivocadas si creen que voy a dejar que papá me convierta en una solterona y ser igual a ustedes tres – dijo Lydia mirando con desprecio a sus hermanas mayores

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es ese comportamiento inadecuado el que te condujo a que papá tomara esas medidas tan drásticas? – Dijo Maria totalmente calmada y sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia su hermana

\- ¡Tú cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! – Dijo Lydia aún más enojada – ¿Porque no buscas algo más que hacer? Algo como leer tus tontos y aburridos libros, en vez de meterte en mis asuntos. De cualquier manera, no es como si tu vida fuera más interesante que la mía y yo al menos tengo la oportunidad de casarme con un oficial

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Lydia ya contrólate! – Grito Elizabeth enojada

\- Chicas, por favor no discutan más – Dijo Jane suavemente intentando ser conciliadora como siempre

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Lydia? – Maria miro a Lydia con serenidad a pesar de que lo que dijo su hermana la había lastimado - En realidad me alegra mucho que papá haya tomado esa decisión, y espero que no cambie de opinión. En cuanto a lo aburrida que te parece mi vida, no te preocupes, porque a mí me gusta y no pienso hacerla interesante, ya que a diferencia tuya no estoy loca por los hombres y tampoco tengo un deseo desesperado de casarme – Y habiendo dicho eso Maria salió de la casa en busca de estar lejos de su frustrante hermana menor

\- Esta situación está por encima de mi limite, no puedo creer que su padre tras todos estos años no tenga piedad de mis pobres nervios. – Dijo la señora Bennet, ignorando la pelea de sus hijas y tirándose en una silla cercana como si fuera a desmayarse - Esto de seguro me matara y solo de esa manera su padre será feliz: viudo y con un montón de solteronas en casa, que quedaran desamparadas cuando él también muera. Por favor, Jane, querida, busca a alguien que me ayude a ir a la cama y consígueme los polvos para mis nervios, no puedo más y siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder el conocimiento

Jane de inmediato se fue en busca de la señora Nicholls para ayudar a su madre y dejo a sus hermanas esperando que estuvieran más calmadas a su regreso.

Luego de que la señora Bennet se haya instalado en su cama, para poder quejarse y llorar cómodamente junto con Lydia y Kitty. Elizabeth decidió ir a hablar a solas con padre e intentar entender el comportamiento de su padre, por lo que, con mucho cuidado, sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta del despacho de su padre, esperando que la recibiera.

\- ¿Quién es? – Tras la puerta sonó una voz gruesa a la defensiva

\- Soy Elizabeth, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Adelante – Dijo la voz ahora más suavemente

\- ¿Estás bien, papá? – Dijo Elizabeth entrando con cuidado de no ser escuchada por alguien más en la casa

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¿acaso vienes tu a recriminarme por mi decisión?

\- Claro que no. Pero la verdad estoy preocupada por ti

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno es que nunca te había visto tan enojado y sé que mamá y mis hermanas pueden ser bastante estresantes, pero actuaste de una forma que no es propia de ti, por eso me preocupa que esté pasando algo que no nos hayas dicho

\- A ti no se te pasa nunca nada, mi niña – El señor Bennet le dio una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa a su hija – Como dije hace un rato últimamente Dios me ha abierto los ojos y he podido ver que no puedo seguir siendo indiferente hacia mi familia

\- ¿A que te refieres exactamente papá?

\- Es complicado, Lizzy. Y no sabría exactamente cómo explicarte, solo puedo decirte que en realidad me preocupa mucho el bienestar tuyo, de tus hermanas y de tu madre, y me he dado cuenta que, si no pongo un alto de inmediato a la conducta desvergonzada de tu madre y tus hermanas menores, más adelante puede ser tarde y sé que me arrepentiré.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así, papá?

\- Tu misma lo has visto, Kitty y Lydia son unas insensatas y coquetas muchachas. Tu madre no hace nada para corregirlas antes todo lo contrario, les aplaude todo.

\- Sí, pero siempre ha sido así y nunca antes habías dicho nada al respecto

\- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Pero desde que llegaron los oficiales me di cuenta que, si no actuó, tu madre y tus hermanas solo cometerán locuras. Si hubieras escuchado todas las barbaridades que hablaba temprano conmigo me darías toda la razón

\- Incluso sin saber que te dijo mamá, te doy la razón, no vine porque este buscando que cambies de parecer, en realidad estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste y te apoyo, pero como te decía me preocupaba ese cambio tan repentino

\- Muchas gracias mi Lizzy por tu apoyo, en realidad lo aprecio mucho

\- No te preocupes papá. Tu puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras

\- Gracias. A decir verdad, me siento muy abrumado por todo esto y son tantas cosas que tengo que hacer que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar

\- ¿Cosas por hacer?

\- Te voy a decir esto porque confió en ti, pero estoy intentado llevar varios cambios en la administración de esta casa y en la manera en que vivimos

\- ¿Qué tipo de cambios papá?

\- ¿Recuerdas al señor Darcy?

\- Sí, claro. Pero ¿Qué tiene ver el señor Darcy en todo este asunto?

\- Mucho más de lo crees. Pero en resumidas cuentas al hablar con ese joven caballero nos hemos vuelto muy amigos. Es un buen hombre y además muy inteligente. Me estuvo hablando de su finca en Derbyshire y no pude evitar preguntarle si conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar con la administración de nuestra casa

\- ¿Por qué estás buscando un administrador papá?

\- Eso es justo de lo que te iba a empezar a hablar, como te estaba diciendo Dios me ha abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta que no he hecho mucho por mi familia, en especial por mis hijas, es por eso que quiero buscar a alguien que me ayude a hacer más rentable esta finca y que pueda obtener mayores beneficios para de esta manera hacer que ustedes más adelante tengan mejores oportunidades

\- ¿Estás hablando de aumentar nuestras dotes?

\- Exactamente, si logro encontrar alguien que me ayude, a largo plazo puedo aumentar nuestros ingresos, mejorar en alguna medida sus dotes y hacer que ustedes puedan vivir mejor

\- ¿Y qué te dijo el señor Darcy?

\- Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dijo que me ayudaría e incluso me está recomendando a un aprendiz de su administrador

\- Eso es muy amable por parte del Señor Darcy – Elizabeth estaba cada vez más pensativa acerca del señor Darcy, el hombre era un misterio intrigante para ella, incluso estaba llegando a pensar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- A propósito, Lizzy, ¿Qué piensas del caballero? – Dijo el señor Bennet de forma disimulada, pero sin poder evitar sonreír divertido

\- ¿Qué pienso sobre el señor Darcy? – Elizabeth estaba más que sorprendida por esta pregunta y su padre solo asintió afirmando- Pues papá siendo honesta no sé… en el poco contacto que he tenido con él, he podido ver que es un hombre amable y gentil, aunque según ciertos comentarios que he escuchado digan que es bastante orgulloso, así que no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta, creo que necesito conocerlo mejor para saber qué tipo de persona es.

\- ¿Ciertos comentarios? – El señor Bennet estaba bastante curioso por la respuesta tan ambigua que le había dado su hija

\- Si, como sabrás hace poco conocimos a Lord Cromwell. Al parecer el conde y el señor Darcy se conocen de Cambridge y según el conde, el señor Darcy es orgulloso e incluso puede llegar a ser grosero con las personas, obviamente no sé si puedo creerle, teniendo en cuenta que el señor Darcy en ningún momento se ha mostrado así, pero tampoco veo razones para que el conde mienta.

\- ¿Entonces puede decirse que no has llegado a ninguna conclusión concreta?

\- Así es, no sé qué pensar de ninguno de los dos personajes

\- Supongo que el tiempo te lo dirá, mi niña. Mi consejo es que no te apresures a formar juicios y que tengas en cuenta los puntos de vistas de los involucrados y en cuanto al señor Darcy tomate tu tiempo, por lo que he notado puede ser bastante torpe, pero es sincero

\- ¿Por qué intercedes por el señor Darcy? – Dijo Elizabeth mirando con sospecha a su padre

\- Por nada en particular. Pero teniendo en cuenta que he podido compartir con él y que lo conozco más de lo que conozco Lord Cromwell, pero ver que no es un mal hombre.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de añadir algo, pero Jane empezó a llamarla y antes de que alguien más notara que estaba con su padre lo mejor era salir pronto

\- Papá creo que voy a ir a ver a Jane. Tal vez necesite ayuda con mamá.

\- Espero que tu madre y tus hermanas ya no estén tan neuróticas como hace un rato

\- Esperar algo así, seria pedir demasiado - Dijo Elizabeth con un poco de sarcasmo

\- Lo sé, pero la esperanza es lo último que pierde


End file.
